Les Anges Déchus
by Zialema
Summary: Ils venaient de partout, ils avaient vécus des atrocités, et avaient comprit qu'ils n'avaient pas leur place dans le monde. Pourtant, sous le pavillon noir de cet homme, il avait enfin trouvé leur place. Voici l'histoire de la formation du Shirohige Kaizokudan (Fic Pre-One Piece/ Pre- The Golden Prince)
1. Libre

**Salut à tous !**

**Il y a quelques fics qui tentent de raconter la formation des Shirohige Kaizoku qui traînent sur le net, et aujourd'hui, je vous propose ma version en partant du célèbre Phénix à tête d'ananas. Cette fic s'emboitera parfaitement dans mes écris principaux sur _One Piece_. Néanmoins, ne vous attendez pas à de gros gros chapitre, ni à des updates fréquentes. Ce projet est encore à son tout début.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt.**

* * *

Un pleur tira Marco de ses pensées. Le jeune esclave cessa de s'appuyer contre le mur et regarda l'un des nouveaux achats de son maître Tenryuubito.

Un enfant. Encore un autre.

Encore une preuve que cet homme était pas normal.

Levant sa frêle carcasse maigrelette d'enfant, Marco s'appuya contre le mur et passa entre les autres esclaves pour rejoindre le petit en pleur. Ces quelques pas, avec ses fers et ses chaînes étaient difficiles et épuisants, surtout avec le peu de nourriture qu'on leur donnait et tout les abus et autres sévices qu'ils subissaient tous.

- Pleurer ne t'aidera pas, souffla Marco en se laissant tomber à côté de lui.

Le petit garçon releva la tête et essuya son visage crasseux, séchant ses larmes. Il devait avoir trois ans. Trois ans, le même âge qu'avait Marco quand son père l'a mit à la porte. Le même âge qu'il avait quand en essayant de revenir, son père s'est décidé à le vendre en esclave, deux ans auparavant.

- Tout le monde apprend que pleurer ne sert à rien, ici, sauf si tu veux avoir des coups de fouets, murmura Marco.

Le garçonnet renifla bruyamment.

- Je veux mes parents… gémit-il.

- Je t'envie.

Le petit regarda le blond à ses côtés.

- Ma mère a été enlevée une semaine avant que je fasse mon troisième anniversaire, avec ma sœur jumelle. C'est le temps exact qu'il a fallut avant que mon père me vende en esclave et que ces hommes m'achètent.

Marco cessa de parler et appuya sur la tête du petit garçon à côté de lui pour lui faire baisser les yeux. Lui-même garda la tête basse, priant pour ne pas être choisit par leur maître pour un jeu ou tout autre chose. Les cris de la victime du jour firent gémir le plus petit, mais Marco lui mit une main sur la bouche. Quand le Tenryuubito s'en alla, le blond laissa le plus petit tranquille.

- Quand les maîtres arrivent, baisse la tête et quoiqu'il advienne, ne les regarde pas, et ne fait aucun bruit, chuchota Marco. Si tu te fais pas remarquer, tu as une chance d'être laisser tranquille.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête, regardant le blond avec ses grands yeux noisette.

- Ore wa Marco, pas que ça soit bien utile, ici. Et toi ?

- Thatch.

- Où sont tes parents ?

- Il… il les a tués…

Thatch voulu recommencer à pleurer, mais Marco le saisit par les épaules et le secoua.

- Tu peux pas pleurer ici ! Si tu pleures, les gardiens te fouetteront !

Rien à faire, le petit ne voulait pas s'arrêter de pleurer.

Quand les pas d'un des gardes commencèrent à se rapprocher, Marco ne réfléchi pas. Il poussa Thatch derrière d'autres esclaves assez brutalement pour qu'il cesse de pleurer et planta ses doigts crasseux dans une de ses plaies récentes, lui tirant des larmes sous la douleur.

Aussi, quand le garde le vit, les larmes aux yeux, il ne chercha pas le petit nouveau en larmes qui regarda, impuissant, son nouvel ami s'en aller.

Marco fut traîner de force hors de la cellule et conduit dans une pièce adjacente, au mur brunit par le sang sécher de milliers, si ce n'est plus, d'esclaves avant lui.

On lui attacha les mains à une chaîne du plafond, et Marco serra les dents pour se préparer au choc à venir.

La plus part des enfants qui arrivaient ici, en bas âge, ne survivait pas une semaine. Marco avait tenu deux ans, malgré le fait que les autres esclaves eurent tout fait pour lui attribuer leurs petites erreurs et le faire punir à leur place.

Malgré tout les traitements, le garçon s'accrochait à la vie, dans l'espoir de revoir le ciel un jour. Un rêve bien triste, mais qui lui permettait de survivre et de rester fort.

Mais il en avait marre d'être seul. Alors, peut-être, s'il protégeait ce garçon de son mieux, celui-ci lui permettrait de ne plus être seul.

Marco s'évanouit au bout du dixième coup de fouet sans avoir hurler une seule fois.

La seule zone de peau qui aurait put être seine était cicatrisé, juste entre ses épaules, portant la marque du fer rouge qui avait fait de lui un objet, quelque chose plus bas qu'un humain.

Le sceau des Tenryuubitos.

* * *

Tap, tap, tap, tap…

Le Tenryuubito passa entre ses esclaves, cherchant une victime pour tester un akuma no mi qu'on leur avait rapporté.

Son regard passa sur les têtes basses de quelques adultes, puis des enfants plus ou moins jeunes, pour s'arrêter sur les plus anciens et les plus résistants. Parmi eux, il remarqua une masse de cheveux blonds sales et emmêlés d'un enfant de neuf ans, dont un autre Tenryuubito avait brûlé l'arrière du crâne trois mois auparavant, soi-disant parce que ça serait drôle un esclave avec une tête d'ananas blonde.

- On va tester l'akuma no mi sur _toi_… sourit le Tenryuubito de façon malsaine, en montrant le blondinet.

Il sortit une clef de ses poches et ouvrit la porte de la cellule pour saisir la tignasse blonde à pleine main.

Marco serra les dents et jeta un œil à son voisin de droite qu'il avait sentit se raidir.

Faisant mine de se débattre, il donna un coup de pieds à Thatch, le refroidissant ses intentions. Non, il ne devait rien faire, ou il aurait des ennuis pour rien.

Marco fut traîner hors de la pièce et jeter dans une pièce propre et éclairé. Un salon où se tenait d'autres Tenryuubitos, sans doute présent pour assister au spectacle.

On donna un coffret à son maître, duquel il sortit un ananas bleu et or avec des motifs en reliefs rappelant des plumes. Malgré toutes ses tentatives, Marco ne put les empêcher de le forcer à consommer le fruit. En entier, pour faire durer le plaisir.

Première chose : l'estomac de Marco protesta qu'on lui envoie autant de nourriture d'un coup, et surtout aussi infect.

Deuxième chose : On l'envoya d'un coup de pied contre un mur, où il fut assommé à moitié.

Troisième chose : quelque chose réagit en lui, et ce fut comme si un adulte venait de le prendre par l'épaule pour le tirer en arrière, comme pour le protéger.

La suite, il n'en conserva aucune mémoire.

Ce que les Tenryuubitos virent, néanmoins, ce fut deux yeux bleus intenses et un monstre de flammes bleus et or.

* * *

Thatch se mordait nerveusement son pouce en attendant le retour de Marco. Les cris étouffés qu'y parvenaient jusqu'à lui n'étaient pas rassurant.

Sans rien demander en échange outre un peu de compagnie, le blond avait veillé sur lui pendant quatre ans, déjà. Il l'avait couvert contre leurs maîtres et les gardes. Contre les autres esclaves. Il l'avait protégé de son mieux, faisant que plus d'une fois, le petit roux avait dû veiller son ami à la lisière de la mort, pour lui.

Aussi, il fut surpris de voir son ami revenir, sans collier ni fer, courant plus vite qu'il ne pouvait normalement le faire, couvert de sang, et pourtant pas blesser. Il fut surpris de voir Marco faire une glissade devant la porte de la cellule et l'ouvrit hâtivement, avant de défaire les entraves du jeune roux grâce à un trousseau de clef qu'il avait dans son autre main.

- Marco ? appela Thatch.

Le blond ne répondit pas.

Thatch put voir que son regard était plus brillant que d'habitude et plus sauvage. Pas le regard endormit de Marco.

Il tira son ami libre hors de la cellule et jeta les clefs dedans, avant de l'entraîner toujours en courant vers une autre porte, au moment où des gardes rappliquaient.

Ils parvinrent enfin à une sortie donnant sur l'air libre. Marco lâcha son ami et se mit à genoux devant lui.

- Mais…

Un coup de feu fit japper le gamin et il grimpa sur le dos du plus vieux. Marco se releva, ignorant les balles qui siffler près d'eux.

Le bord de la Red Line n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres...

Une balle traversa de part en part l'une des chevilles de Marco qui se guérit immédiatement dans des flammes bleutés.

Et le blond sauta, sous le cri effrayé de Thatch…

Il ferma les yeux, attendant la chute dans l'eau qui serait très certainement mortel…

Un doux froufrou lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

Ils volaient… Enfin, Marco n'était plus Marco mais un drôle d'oiseau dorée et bleutée qui volait à tout vitesse jusqu'à la terre la plus proche.

Au soleil couchant, quand ils posèrent pieds sur Shabaody, Marco s'effondra sans connaissance, dans un tas de plumes enflammés mais inoffensives, avant de reprendre forme humaine.

Tirant difficilement le plus vieux avec lui, Thatch chercha une cachette, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il c'était passé.

* * *

Quand Marco revint à lui… il remarqua qu'il était sur quelque chose qui était largement plus confortable que le sol froid de pierres de la cellule.

Et il n'avait plus mal.

Et il avait une couverture.

Quelque chose cloché…

Il s'agita légèrement et ouvrit les yeux pour être accueilli par l'obscurité d'une pièce en ruine.

- Enfin réveiller ?

Marco tourna la tête vers son ami qui se tenait à son chevet, souriant, sans entraves.

Ah oui, il n'avait plus d'entraves lui non plus.

- Bon, maintenant que tu es revenus à toi, tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer ce qu'il c'est passé !

- Que… on est où ?

- Shabaody Shotto. Là où tu nous as déposés.

- Déposé ? Quand ? Comment ?

- C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir, Marco.

Marco s'assit dans sa couche de fortune et se prit la tête dans les mains, essayant de se souvenir.

- Je… je me souviens de rien après avoir consommé le fruit, yoi, avoua Marco.

- Sérieux ? Alors, tu peux le bénir, parce que quoique ce soit, ça nous a sauvés de l'enfer ! Et c'est quoi ce 'yoi' !?

Thatch entreprit de raconter à son ami tout ce qu'il c'était passé, tirant une expression des plus surprise à son ami.

- Tu dis que je me suis transformé en oiseau de feu bleu et or, yoi ?

- Hmm ! Même que tes plumes ressemblaient à des flammes, mais elles étaient douce et chaude et surtout, elles ne brûlaient pas !

- C'est bizarre ce truc…

- Marco… on est _libre… _Tu réalises ?

Marco regarda ses mains un instant. Pas de fers, pas de chaînes… c'était bizarre.

- Il fait quoi dehors ?

- Le soleil doit se lever bientôt.

Difficilement, Marco se leva et s'appuyant sur Thatch pour ne pas tomber, les deux garçons sortirent dehors pour voir le soleil se levait.

Ils étaient enfin libres.

Ils se regardèrent et échangèrent un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'à autre chose, leur visage n'étant pas habitué à ça.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

_Ils étaient Libres._


	2. Le ossan avec une moustache cool

**Salut salut !**

**Je fais une pause dans le prochain chapitre de _The Golden Prince_ pour vous donner la suite de cette histoire. Je dois dire que je suis très contente. L'histoire ne fait que commencer, et voilà qu'elle a déjà quatorze commentaires !**

**Je remercie donc Evanae (Je le répète haut et fort, tu es une génie, merci pour ton travail pour la fic de Sabo et les idées que tu me donnes que ce soit pour Ace et Luffy) ; Anna-chan17 ; Algol D. Walker (je sens que ça sera surtout des chapitres très courts, vu ce que j'ai déjà écris. Ce sera irrégulier en taille, mais j'espère que ça sera suffisant ^^') ; ChibichibLuna (je peux pas me concentrer sur une chose à la fois :3 ) ; 6Lisa9 ; LuckyDream ; Sone anna ; Wolf Amme ; Akai D Ayemi ; Swallow Feather ; Amanera ; Eilonwye ; Tsukiko-dono ; Mana.y (merci pour tes corrections et j'ai bien prit en compte tes remarques !)**

**Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt **

* * *

Edward Newgate posa les pieds à Shabaody en grognant.

Bon, c'était ici qu'il devrait commencer son rêve. Puisque son capitaine prenait sa retraite, s'il voulait continuer sa vie de pirate, Edward devrait former son propre équipage en recrutant dans les environs. Les chances seraient minces. Surtout s'il voulait que son équipage devienne sa famille.

Avant de songer à ça, il devait trouver un navire aussi.

L'odeur de la nourriture le tira de ses pensées.

Il pouvait peut-être se faire un petit repas avant ça. Il commençait à avoir sérieusement faim.

Il se mit en marche, avec l'intention de trouver un coin pour s'acheter à manger.

Son regard s'arrêta sur un petit stand assez modeste vendant des petits biscuits, tenu par un enfant avec des vêtements usés, mais propre. La vue du petit garnement sur sa caisse en bois agitant ses jambes tout en regardant d'un air ennuyé les passants, qui l'ignoraient, de la zone de non droit, c'était tellement… craquant, qu'avec un rire, Newgate ne put s'empêcher d'aller le voir. Le garçonnet rejeta ses longs cheveux bruns roux derrière son dos en voyant son client et lui offrit un sourire de morveux.

- Heya ! Z'êtes un géant avec une moustache super cool, ossan ! Je peux vous aider !?

- Gurararara ! Je suis pas un géant, gamin, mais ma moustache te remercie pour le compliment ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul ?

- Je vends des gâteaux ! Je les ai fait moi-même ! J'vous rassure, mon frère est pas encore tombé malade avec ma cuisine !

- Eeeeh… et tu te fais de l'argent de poche de manière bien responsable, c'est bien, gamin.

- _Argent de poche _? Vous dites par là que j'ai pas de succès avec mes petits gâteaux !? Et que je gagne pas assez pour aider Marco-nii-san !?

Le gamin se leva sur sa caisse, fusillant Newgate du regard, sincèrement vexé. Il aurait pu être intimidant s'il n'était si petit et trognon.

- Tu es tout seul avec ton frère ? devina Newgate.

- C'est pas vraiment mon frère, mais oui, on est tous les deux seuls. Bon, vous voulez des gâteaux oui ou non, ossan ?

Le garnement mit ses poings sur ses hanches, une moue agacée aux lèvres, de voir que Newgate ne se décidait pas à lui acheter quoi que ce soit.

- Allez, donne-moi un paquet, gamin !

- Cent berrys !

La monnaie changea de main et Newgate se retrouva avec un paquet de gâteaux entre les mains. Quand il avala le premier, il dut admettre que le gamin savait s'y prendre avec la cuisine.

Edward allait le lui pointer quand une sorte de missile passa près de lui et percuta un mur à l'autre bout de la rue.

Forcément, dans la zone de non droit, il devait s'attendre à ce genre de chose…

Ce qu'il vit ensuite, par contre, _ça_, ça lui fit froncer les sourcils.

Le missile était en fait un garçon blond d'une dizaine d'années qui se releva. Il essuya d'un revers de la main un filet de sang de son front et cracha un mollard tout aussi sanglant sur le côté.

- Allez, petit, j'ai pas envie de te casser plus ça, laisse-toi faire gentiment, et allons chez les marines ensemble, qu'ils me remettent ta prime, fit un chasseur de prime adulte en s'avançant vers le garçon.

- Va t'faire foutre, yoi. J'ai aucune raison de me rendre, grogna le garçon en se redressant, prêt à en découdre.

- MARCO ! appela le petit rouquin en se précipitant sur lui.

- Ramasse les affaires et fous le camp, Thatch ! On se retrouve plus tard !

Malheureusement, le chasseur de prime fut plus rapide.

Il se saisit de Thatch… enfin, _voulut_ se saisir de lui, parce qu'Edward avait été encore plus rapide que lui.

Le cri de douleur de l'homme raisonna dans le grove.

Newgate lui avait planté la pointe de son bisentô dans le pied, et avait poussé Thatch hors du chemin.

- Laisse le gamin en paix.

Et il retira son arme, et regarda le chasseur de prime tomber par terre.

- Ce gamin a une prime sur son crâne ! Je vais pas laisser passer de l'argent facile ! rugit l'homme.

- Ce gamin est _mon_ gamin, alors tu lui fous la paix.

Newgate leva de nouveau son bisentô, menaçant, et l'homme s'en alla de son mieux avec son pied blessé.

- Je n'avais pas besoin d'aide, mais merci quand même, yoi, marmonna Marco en foudroyant du regard le colosse, essayant de pas laisser voir son inquiétude devant la taille de l'homme. Et je suis pas _votre _gamin. _Je n'appartiens à personne_.

S'il devait se battre contre cet homme aussi, ça finirait mal pour lui, mais il ne se laisserait pas avoir sans lutter.

- Espèce d'idiot, sois un peu plus sympa avec notre sauveur ! gronda Thatch en lui donnant un coup sur le crâne. Espèce de grande asperge, arrête de grandir, je vais plus pouvoir te frapper sur la tête !

Et il lui donna un nouveau coup sur le crâne, avant de se tourner vers Newgate.

- Merci de nous avoir aidés, remercia le petit garnement en s'inclinant.

- Pas de souci. Alors, comme ça, t'as une prime, gamin ?

Marco le regarda avec un œil méfiant et scrutateur.

- Plutôt mourir que vous laissez m'attraper. Ramasse tes affaires, Thatch, on s'en va, yoi.

- Et vous allez où, comme ça ? Surtout toi, tu es blessé.

- Pas besoin de soins.

Thatch commença à ramasser ses affaires, mais il fut saisi par sa chemise, comme Marco.

Sauf qu'elles étaient vieilles…

Craaaaaaaaac !

Et la malchance fit que ce fut celle de Thatch qui craqua.

Le garçon se retrouva à genoux à terre, n'ayant plus rien pour cacher sa marque d'esclave dans son dos.

Marco réussit à échapper à Newgate, et se mettant lui-même torse nu, il donna son vêtement à son camarade, avant de se mettre entre lui et le géant, déterminé, prêt à se battre. Bien heureusement pour lui, son akuma no mi lui avait guéri sa propre marque.

Le blond leva les poings, en garde. Il s'était juré de protéger Thatch, quoi qu'il arrive. Il ne laisserait pas cet homme prendre son seul ami, son presque frère.

Thatch était figé par la peur, à terre, proie facile en cas d'attaque.

- Je vois, fit Edward, comprenant rapidement qu'il avait affaire à des esclaves fuyards.

- On ne retournera pas _là-bas_… cracha Marco. Quitte à mourir plutôt que de retourner dans cet _enfer…_

Et ils furent en moins de deux de nouveau dans les mains de l'homme.

- Eh bien, il faut bien qu'un adulte vous surveille, si vous voulez pas retourner là-bas, commenta l'homme.

Les deux garçons se débattirent mais rien à faire.

* * *

Six mois.

Marco ne comprenait toujours pas Edward Newgate.

Alors que Thatch lui avait fait rapidement confiance, Marco restait sur ses gardes.

Outre son ami, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose en quoi Marco avait confiance : Stefan.

C'était un chiot géant qu'ils avaient trouvé par hasard peu de temps après leur arrivée dans l'archipel. Un chiot auquel ils s'étaient tous deux attachés… et qui aujourd'hui semblait s'être attaché à cet Edward Newgate.

Marco était persuadé que cet homme n'attendait qu'un signe de faiblesse de sa part pour le livrer à la Marine qui le renverrait à Marie Joa.

Et tout le monde savait ce qui attendait les esclaves qui prenaient le risque de s'échapper...

Marco cessa de foudroyer du regard Thatch qui jouait les pipelettes avec Newgate, dans le semblant de maison où ils logeaient, pour regarder le ciel, depuis la fenêtre sur laquelle il était perché.

Quelque chose clochait.

- Un problème, gamin ?

Marco ne répondit pas à Newgate. Il quitta son perchoir à la fenêtre sans vitre pour se hisser sur le toit défoncé qui tenait encore bon.

Oui, quelque chose se préparait. Il le _savait_. Il _l'entendait_.

Il comprenait les oiseaux de l'archipel qui s'avertissaient entre eux de la tempête en approche.

- Une tempête se prépare, yoi, annonça Marco.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sait ? demanda Thatch en se penchant par la fenêtre pour essayer de voir le blondinet sur le toit.

Newgate sortit dehors. Il regarda Marco qui fixait toujours le ciel et le regarda à son tour.

- Par où, Marco ? D'où ça va venir ?

Sans hésitation, le petit blond pointa son bras vers l'Est.

- Vent très fort. Plus de soixante kilomètres/heure. La pluie va tomber violemment dans l'heure qui vient, yoi. Y'aura un bel orage.

Newgate hocha la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Thatch.

Au même instant, Stefan se mit à hurler à mort.

- Tu ferais un bon navigateur, gamin. Tu as un don précieux, tu devrais le travailler, puisque tu arrives à prévoir les choses avant même l'instinct animal du chiot, sourit Edward. Ramassez vos affaires, on va se mettre dans un lieu un peu plus à l'abri.

- Prends mes affaires, Thatch. On se retrouve après la tempête, yoi.

Et avant que quiconque ne puisse protester, Marco sauta du toit agilement et partit en courant dans la mangrove.

Dès que lui et Thatch s'étaient retrouvés loin de leur vie d'esclave, la santé leur était rapidement revenue. Ils avaient volé de la nourriture, apprenant de leurs échecs pour ne plus se faire prendre, puis avaient appris à se battre comme ils pouvaient, gagnant en vitesse, souplesse et agilité, puisque c'étaient les seuls avantages dont ils pouvaient profiter pour survivre en tant qu'enfants.

C'était peu, mais c'était déjà ça.

Rapidement, Marco parvint au sommet d'une racine et de là, se jeta dans le vide pour se transformer en magnifique oiseau bleu et or aux plumes de feu. Il ne savait pas encore décoller depuis le sol, se jeter dans le vide était la seule façon dont il y arrivait pour l'instant.

Apprendre à voler était difficile, surtout que la majorité du temps, les rares personnes à voir sa forme animale semblait déterminé à le capturer. Il en était venu à _haïr _sa forme d'oiseau, mais malgré tout, il avait réussi à apprendre à voler. La preuve était de l'agilité avec laquelle il monta vers le ciel pour parvenir jusqu'à une haute branche sur laquelle il se posta pour reprendre forme humaine.

Là, il avait une vue sur tout le grove. Et pouvait voir les nuages encore loin se ramener vers eux.

* * *

Newgate était inquiet.

Marco était introuvable.

Il s'était attaché au gamin, malgré la méfiance de celui-ci.

Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris quand Thatch revint en pleurant lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle :

- Des gars ont attrapé Marco ! Ils vont le conduire à la salle des ventes ! Ils vont le retransformer en esclave !

Sans la moindre hésitation, Newgate se leva.

- Reste ici avec Stefan et ne te montre pas. Je vais le ramener.

Il se saisit de son bisentô et partit chercher le gamin, laissant le petit roux derrière, accroché au cou du chien blanc comme un rempart contre la peur.

* * *

Marco se débattait, refusant de les laisser mettre ce foutu collier autour de son cou. Avec les chaînes de kairouseki qu'on lui avait mises, il ne pourrait pas l'arracher sans danger.

Le coup de poing dans son visage ne fit qu'augmenter ses tentatives de fuite.

Ils espéraient vraiment qu'il se laisse retransformer en esclave sans protester ? Mais ils avaient fumé !

Finalement, il réussit à échapper à ses poursuivants et fila vers la seule issue possible.

- Arrrrrrrgh ! grogna-t-il quand on l'attrapa par les cheveux.

Il fut projeté en arrière. On lui mit le collier au cou et on le fit entrer dans une cage à oiseau géante.

Marco se remit sur pieds et se jeta sur la porte, mais elle fut fermée à son nez et verrouillée.

- Un gamin avec un zoan mythique… on va se faire une fortune sur ce coup là, commenta l'organisateur des enchères. Ce sera le clou du spectacle. Retirez le kairouseki, et faîtes lui l'injection. Cela le forcera à prendre sa forme animale jusqu'à ce qu'on lui trouve un acheteur.

Un des gardes attrapa Marco par la chaîne de son collier, le collant aux barreaux.

Kairouseki, eux aussi.

Ses bracelets lui furent retirés. On lui planta une seringue dans le bras, lui injectant un liquide, avant de le repousser au centre de la cage.

Là, Marco perdit le contrôle de son akuma no mi et s'embrasa, devant le magnifique oiseau de feu bleuté et doré.

- Sois sage, petit oiseau, ricana l'homme.

Et Marco se retrouva seul dans un coin du hangar dans lequel les pauvres âmes capturées allaient attendre leur tour pour être présentées aux enchères.

Il avait une toute autre idée en tête.

Ses coups de bec sur la serrure montraient que ses intentions étaient claires.

Il ne retournerait pas là-bas…

Il tenta même de forcer la serrure avec l'un de ses ergots, mais rien à faire, et plus il restait en contact avec le kairouseki des barreaux, plus il perdait ses forces. Des larmes commencèrent à s'accumuler dans ses yeux alors qu'il s'acharnait encore et encore contre la serrure, redoublant ses efforts à chaque fois que quelqu'un était embarqué sur la scène.

Son tour approchait bien trop vite à son goût.

Un bruit d'explosion, puis de lutte raisonna du côté de la porte, mais Marco n'abandonna pas ce qu'il faisait.

Il ne redeviendrait pas un esclave…

* * *

Edward remonta la ligne d'esclaves derrière les barreaux et ouvrit la porte, avant d'interpeller un homme assis sur une caisse :

-Je cherche un gosse de onze ans, maigrichon, blond aux yeux bleus. Il parle en 'yoi'.

-Le piaf ? Dans une cage, plus loin, répondit l'interlocuteur en grognant.

En échange, Newgate lui envoya les clefs, faisant que les prisonniers se jetèrent dessus dans l'espoir d'être libérés.

Edward reprit sa route et finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait… enfin, il l'espérait.

Dans une massive et magnifique cage d'or assez grande pour qu'un homme de taille adulte se tienne debout dedans, il y avait un oiseau de la taille d'un enfant.

La plus belle créature avec des ailes sur laquelle Edward avait posé ses yeux.

L'oiseau avait un bec court, doré et acéré, des plumes longues turquoises et or ressemblant à des flammes et une longue queue d'or pur rappelant presque celle d'un paon, mais en plus long, reposant sur des ergots tranchants. Le plus surprenant, c'était les orbes couleurs océan à moitié cachés par ses paupières basses, encadrés par un marquage bleu sombre sur les plumes rappelant presque des lunettes.

Les yeux de Marco…

Phénix.

Cet oiseau était un mythique phénix.

Marco avait un don unique et merveilleux…

Newgate fut tiré de la contemplation de l'oiseau par un bruit.

L'oiseau tapait frénétiquement son bec contre la serrure, et de temps à autre levait un ergot pour le mettre dans le trou de la serrure et essayait de la forcer.

- Arrête, laisse-moi faire.

L'oiseau sursauta et cessa son manège pour regarder avec des yeux ronds Newgate se mettre à genoux devant la cage et forcer la serrure avec un poignard.

- Calme-toi, Marco, tu ne retourneras pas là-bas… ils ne t'auront pas, rassura l'adulte.

Marco essaya de se calmer en respirant le plus tranquillement possible.

Clic

La porte s'ouvrit. Newgate retira sa chemise et ouvrit ses bras.

- On verra pour le collier plus tard. Tu peux reprendre forme humaine ? demanda l'homme en posant sa chemise sur le dos de Marco.

- Non. Ils...ils voulaient que je reste comme ça jusqu'à ce que…souffla Marco en état de panique.

- Shhh… viens par-là, on s'en va.

Newgate prit Marco dans ses bras et s'assurant qu'il soit totalement caché par sa chemise, il sortit de l'endroit, serrant la forme tremblante de l'oiseau effrayé entre ses bras, contre lui.

* * *

Thatch cessa de se tirer les cheveux en tout sens en voyant Newgate revenir avec quelque chose entre ses bras.

Un quelque chose qui une fois par terre s'avéra être un phénix.

- Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarcooooooooooooo ! pleura Thatch en se jetant à son cou.

Marco reçut l'assaut sans broncher, tapotant le dos de son ami, presque frère, d'une de ses ailes pour le rassurer.

- Tu mets de la morve sur mes plumes, yoi, grogna Marco.

- M'en fous ! Me fais plus peur comme ça ! sanglota Thatch.

Marco se prit un coup sur le crâne de la part de Thatch, avant d'être de nouveau emprisonné dans les bras du gamin. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. Il était en sécurité à présent.

Lentement, les plumes disparurent et le bec redevint un visage, laissant à la place un garçon de onze ans.

- Bon retour, gamin. Tu me laisses m'occuper de ton collier ? demanda Newgate.

- Pas la peine, yoi, assura Marco.

Il écarta Thatch de lui et s'éloigna dans un coin de la pièce, laissant tout le monde perplexe.

L'instant suivant, l'une des jambes de Marco se retrouva munie d'ergots, son short permettant de voir la patte s'arrêter juste au début de la cuisse, où les plumes commençaient. Le plus perturbant, c'était surtout le genou, puisque l'articulation était maintenant à l'envers.

Plus besoin de se cacher devant le blond colosse.

-Tu comptes faire quoi, gamin ?

-Je suis pas un gamin.

Se tenant à un mur pour assurer son équilibre, il leva sa jambe portant ses ergots jusqu'à son collier.

- MARCO ! NON ! rugirent Thatch et Edward.

Trop tard, de toutes ses forces, Marco arracha le collier qui explosa.

Newgate se mit devant Stefan et Thatch, le protégeant du souffle de l'explosion.

- Je ne laisserai plus personne me mettre en cage, grogna Marco.

Marco était là, intact, juste un peu ébouriffé et avec une chaussure en moins. Et en moins de deux, il se retrouva à terre avec Stefan et Thatch sur lui, heureux de le voir en un seul morceau.

- Marco, appela Newgate.

Difficilement, Marco se débarrassa de Thatch et Stefan pour se redresser. Newgate se mit à genoux et posa sa main sur le crâne du blondinet.

- Tu as un pouvoir précieux et magnifique, Marco. Tu es un phénix, bien des gens seraient jaloux de ton don. En gagnant en puissance, tu sais ce que tu deviendras ?

- Iie...

- Le Seigneur du Ciel. Personne n'aura le pouvoir de te prendre tes ailes. C'est ça être un oiseau, Marco, c'est avoir entre ses mains le rêve de l'humanité toute entière, celui de voler et d'être libre d'aller et venir où bon te semble.

Marco resta silencieux, suspendu aux lèvres de l'homme.

- Et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour m'assurer que personne ne te remette en cage. Tu me permets de veiller sur toi, fils ?

- Je ne suis pas votre _fils_. Je ne suis le fils de _personne_. C'est mon propre père qui m'a vendu en esclave, yoi.

- C'est à toi de choisir ta famille. En étant libre, tu fais tes propres choix, tu choisis même ta famille.

Marco hocha la tête.

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux quitter Shabaody, ils te chercheront, Marco.

- Pour aller où ? demanda Thatch en prenant Stefan dans ses bras, alors que le chiot était presque aussi grand que lui de la tête à la queue.

- Si vous voulez venir avec moi, j'ai l'intention de faire mon équipage de pirates. Je vous apprendrai à devenir des hommes forts, et personne ne pourra plus jamais vous envoyer à Marie Joa. Vous serez les hommes les plus libres des océans.

Marco se tourna vers Thatch.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment, puis regardèrent l'homme.

-On vient, assura Thatch.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'homme.

- Bienvenue à bord, les jeunes !


	3. Oyaji

**Salut à tous !**

**Nouveau chapitre pour vous, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Pour le prochain, je vous promet l'arrivée de quelqu'un que vous connaissez bien si vous lisez mes autres fic :D**

**Merci ensuite à ChibichibiLuna (je carbure aux petites pois aux wasabi) ; Evanae (je doute qu'Ace te laisse faire pour Marco) ; LuckyDream ; Eilonwye (comparaison très amusante :D ) ; Mana.Y ; Amanera et SwallowFeather !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Cela faisait trois mois qu'ils avaient fui Shabaody sur un navire qu'ils avaient volé. Ils ne s'étaient pas aventurés de l'autre côté de la Red Line, Edward n'était pas fou. Il avait deux enfants à bords fourbus par une vie de privation et un passé de violence et d'abus dont ils avaient encore aujourd'hui du mal à se remettre.

Plus d'une fois, l'un des gamins s'était réveillé d'un cauchemar et Newgate n'avait pas pu approcher le gosse effrayé du moment, ne pouvant faire confiance qu'à l'autre pour rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas à Marie Joa et ramener le calme.

Néanmoins, l'incident à la salle des ventes avait permis à Marco de faire son choix et d'accorder sa confiance à Newgate. D'autant plus que l'adulte avait pris en main leur éducation, aussi bien dans la lecture, le calcul et l'écriture, que dans l'art du combat. Oh, Edward n'était pas assez dingue pour leur apprendre à tuer. Non, aucun enfant n'avait les épaules pour ça, encore moins ces deux-là. Non, il leur apprenait à neutraliser un ennemi. Le corps humain est une machine ; endommagez certains rouages, et il ne bougera plus pendant un long moment. Et pour le moment, ça marchait assez bien comme technique.

Il leur avait aussi appris à se démerder que ce soit dans le fonctionnement du navire, ou dans le déroulement du quotidien. Et c'était certain, Marco _adorait_ la barre. Son instinct d'oiseau faisait de lui un très bon navigateur, alors qu'il n'avait pas les savoirs nécessaires derrière. Edward se disait qu'il devrait trouver des livres sur le sujet, histoire de voir si développer ce don intéresserait Marco. Déjà qu'il utilisait au strict minimum son akuma no mi. Le strict minimum pour savoir comment il marche, mais il refusait de s'en servir ou de se montrer sous forme animale, quoi que puisse dire Newgate à ce sujet.

Avec un soupir, Edward entra dans la cuisine. C'était son tour de faire à manger. Il s'arrêta en voyant Thatch déjà au fourneau, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Thatch ?

Le garçonnet sursauta et regarda Newgate avec inquiétude.

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? demanda Thatch d'une voix inquiète.

- Non, je m'étonne juste de te voir là.

Thatch rapporta son attention sur le repas qu'il était en train de préparer, rassuré de ne pas avoir d'ennui.

- Mes parents étaient cuisiniers. Ils avaient un restaurant. L'un des souvenirs heureux que j'ai d'eux, c'est qu'ils m'asseyaient sur un comptoir pour que je puisse les regarder faire à manger.

Newgate s'assit dans un coin de la pièce, qui dans leur navire, faisait office de cuisine et salle à manger.

- Tu aimes faire à manger ? demanda Newgate.

- C'est…tranquille, souffla Thatch.

- Alors je t'annonce que la cuisine sera _ton_ territoire. Si tu aimes tant que ça faire la cuisine, on te laisse faire. Si t'en as marre à un moment, tu nous le diras, d'accord ?

- Je…je peux ? s'étonna Thatch.

- Je trouverai des livres de cuisine, si tu veux.

L'immense sourire du gamin valait plus que tous les diamants du monde.

- Je vais faire un truc excellent pour midi ! assura le garçon en remontant ses manches.

* * *

Marco resserra les bandages autour de la poitrine de celui qu'il était venu à voir comme un frère, pour protéger la brûlure importante sur le dos de Thatch.

- Tu te sens comment, yoi ? demanda Marco.

- Bien, bizarrement… sauf que ça brûle.

- Bien évidemment que ça brûle, on t'a brûlé le dos.

- Mais j'ai plus la marque…

Thatch remit sa chemise sur son dos, et se tourna vers Marco, le prenant par les bras, pour le secouer, tout content.

- J'ai plus la marque ! J'ai plus la marque !

Marco voyait surtout qu'il allait perdre l'équilibre et finir à l'eau, puisqu'il était assis sur la rambarde de leur navire de petite taille… enfin, assez grand pour eux trois, plus Stefan et sans doute une ou deux additions dans le futur.

- Laisse-le, tu vas le faire tomber, Thatch, sourit Newgate en revenant sur le navire avec Stefan qui aboya joyeusement en les voyant.

Il laissa tomber sur le pont deux gros sacs.

- On va ranger tout ça, puis on va vous trouver des armes.

Marco se laissa tomber sur le pont et regarda avec Thatch le contenu des sacs. L'un d'eux, c'était de la nourriture et le reste… un gros bric-à-brac.

- Comme promis, Thatch, je t'ai trouvé des livres de cuisine et quelques ustensiles. Tu y arriveras avec tout ça ?

Thatch prit l'un des livres que Newgate commençait à empiler devant lui. Difficilement, il parvint à les déchiffrer et hocha la tête.

- Ils sont parfaits ! C'est quoi les autres livres ?

- Pour Marco. Il a un don naturel pour la navigation, ce serait bête de ne pas le développer…

Marco prit un des livres en question et le regarda, se concentrant surtout sur les images. Lentement lui, et Thatch apprenaient à lire, donc, ce genre de texte était encore hors de leur portée, mais ils y arriveraient.

- Intéressé ? demanda Newgate avec un sourire.

- Très ! assura Marco.

Savoir comment fonctionnaient le vent et la mer, ça avait l'air passionnant ! Comment passer à côté de ça ?!

- Avec ton pouvoir, tu as déjà un bon avantage sur la majorité des navigateurs, mais il faut que tu augmentes tes connaissances.

Le regard vif et brillant de Marco le laissa riant doucement. Ces enfants commençaient à guérir lentement.

* * *

Newgate avait acheté quelques armes. Pistolets, sabres et bô. Et il n'avait plus un sous pour trouver des nouveaux vêtements aux gamins… jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque Thatch jouant avec une bourse d'or.

- Toi, tu as des doigts agiles, petit garnement, commenta l'adulte devinant qu'un passant avait _perdu _sa bourse au profit du rouquin.

- Marco est plus efficace… on a dressé Stefan pour nous aider ! sourit Thatch.

Les deux enfants échangèrent un regard, et Marco siffla doucement.

Stefan se jeta immédiatement sur un passant et le renversa.

- Je suis désolé, Stefan est intenable aujourd'hui, est-ce que vous allez bien, yoi ? Laissez-moi vous aider.

Marco s'était précipité sur la victime et en l'aidant à se relever puis à s'épousseter, Edward vit agilement la main du petit blond dévaliser la victime, avant de s'éloigner en toute innocence.

- Sacrée technique que tu as là, commenta Newgate. Allez, allons vous trouver des vêtements.

* * *

Premier combat.

Premier sang.

Newgate se réveilla au milieu de la nuit pour entendre du bruit sur le pont.

En allant voir, il trouva Marco en train de vomir tout son estomac par-dessus bord.

- Marco ?

Marco se laissa tomber contre la rambarde, assis par terre, et resta dans un état second, regardant ses mains. Newgate alla prendre une couverture et revint sur le pont pour enrouler Marco dedans.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Marco montra ses mains encore pleines de sang séché pour toute réponse.

Le garçon avait tranché la carotide d'un homme qui avait essayé de flinguer Thatch. Edward leur apprenait à frapper pour neutraliser un adversaire, pas pour les tuer.

- J'ai tué un homme… je sais que si j'avais rien fait, il aurait tué Thatch, mais… Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens aussi mal ?

- C'est normal. Prendre la vie de quelqu'un n'est pas sans conséquence, lui dit Edward. Malheureusement, c'est comme ça, sur les océans… Ecoute-moi, Marco.

Marco regarda l'homme de ses yeux baignant de larmes.

- Si tu veux survivre, ne cherche pas le conflit. Contente-toi de te défendre. Ne tue jamais par plaisir, et si tu le peux, évite-le. Malheureusement, ceux en face de toi n'auront pas autant de remords, même si tu es un enfant. Mais pour ceux qui sont morts de tes mains, tu dois vivre. Et aussi heureux que possible, qu'ils puissent l'être un peu, à travers toi. Tu me comprends, Marco ? Ne laisse pas tout ça t'entraîner vers le fond et rempoter la victoire sur toi. Reste droit et fort, mon garçon.

Marco hocha la tête et essuya ses yeux dans sa manche.

- Merci, Oyaji.

Newgate eut un sourire.

- De rien, mon fils.


	4. Infirmière au chômage

**Bonsoir à tous, ce soir, on rencontre une OC bien connue de nos services pour ceux qui lisent mes fics. Le titre doit tout vous dire, j'en suis certaine !**

**Merci à 6Lisa9 ; ChibichibiLuna (parfait pour un apéro, mais attention, ça pique !); Chiyukisa ; SwallowFeather ; Eidol (nan, j'invente tout, on sait rien de leurs histoires respective ) ; Mana.Y ; Eilonwye (j'avoue je suis une ouf !) et Amanera.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

- Oyaji ! appela Thatch en entrant dans une boutique de change faisant office de banque aussi.

Newgate se retourna avec Marco de leur point dans la file d'attente et regarda le gamin les rejoindre. Les deux blonds conservaient contre eux un sac assez gros (énorme pour Newgate) qui était le butin qu'ils avaient volé durant leur dernière attaque contre une petite bande de pirates.

- J'ai déposé les provisions au navire. Vous avez pas encore fini ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Regarde la file, aussi, yoi, marmonna Marco.

Ils en avaient encore pour un moment, c'était certain…

Une fille de même pas vingt ans, à la mine sombre malgré le fait qu'elle soit une magnifique blonde, bouscula sans le vouloir Thatch.

- Désolé, petit.

- Pas grave m'dame ! assura le petit garçon avec un sourire de morveux.

Il se rapprocha de Marco et lui souffla avec un immense sourire :

- Elle a une culotte rouge.

Cela lui valut une claque derrière le crâne.

- Je vais faire un tour, je m'ennuis, Oyaji, marmonna Marco.

- Prends garde à toi, lui dit Edward.

Marco quitta la file, laissant son sac à Thatch. Il était à deux pas de la sortie quand la porte s'ouvrit sur des braqueurs et l'un d'eux le prit en otage, le tenant par le cou, lui plaquant le canon de son arme contre la tempe.

Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel d'agacement. Y'avait qu'Edward qui parvenait à lui faire mal sérieusement, malgré son akuma no mi. Ces débutants perdaient leur temps.

- Tout le monde à terre ! Et plus vite que ça ! cria l'un des quatre hommes. Sinon, le gamin se prend une balle dans la cervelle !

Il eut de l'agitation et tout le monde se mit à terre.

Marco échangea un regard avec Newgate qui portait une main au pistolet dans sa ceinture, et Thatch qui avait fait tomber de ses manches un poignard pour chaque main.

Un hochement de tête et Marco passa à l'action. Il donna un coup de coude dans le ventre de son agresseur, le faisant se plier en deux, et prit appui sur son genou pour lui envoyer un coup de son propre genou dans la tempe. Une balle siffla en le traversant de part en part, mais déjà Thatch était sur l'un des tireurs, lui sautant sur le dos pour lui planter ses lames dans les épaules. Newgate descendit les deux autres, mais l'un d'eux tira une autre balle qui traversa de nouveau Marco.

Et se logea dans le bras de Thatch.

Pendant que tout le monde se remettait de ses émotions, Marco et Edward étaient sur le plus jeune.

- Faut aller à l'hosto et vite, grogna Newgate

- Inutile, l'hôpital vient de mettre la clef sous la porte, leur dit la blonde de toute à l'heure. Je suis, enfin, _j'étais_ une infirmière en formation. Je peux essayer de m'occuper de ça.

- Merci, lui dit Newgate.

- Venez.

* * *

- Tu es un sale gamin très courageux, fit la jeune femme en bandant le bras de Thatch qu'elle venait de soigner.

- Je sais ! sourit le garçon avec son sourire de morveux.

- C'est ma faute, yoi, murmura Marco.

- Ne dis pas ça, gamin, tu pouvais pas savoir que Thatch était sur la trajectoire directe, lui assura Edward. Merci beaucoup, demoiselle. C'est quoi ton nom, gamine ?

- Cassandra, ossan.

- Comment est-ce qu'on peut te remercier ?

- En me payant un ticket sur un navire qui quitte l'île. Je… je dois trouver rapidement un hôpital qui ne soit pas fermé, lui…

- Vous m'avez super bien soigné, pourquoi vous pouvez pas vous soignez vous-même ? s'étonna Thatch.

- Je… je peux pas faire par moi-même ce dont j'ai besoin.

Elle crispa une main au niveau de son ventre en baissant les yeux.

- Je vois, comprit Newgate. Et tes parents ?

La jeune femme eut un sourire amer.

- Ils m'ont foutu à la porte quand ils ont appris ma _situation_.

Les deux enfants se regardèrent sans comprendre, mais Newgate hocha la tête.

- J'ai un navire. On s'en va dès que le log est bon. Tu es la bienvenue à bord. Et si tu cherches un endroit où exercer ton talent, je cherche un médecin pour surveiller ce gamin.

Il montra du doigt Thatch.

- Pour l'autre, y'a peu de chance qu'il se blesse, t'as pu le voir…Intéressée ?

Cassandra sembla hésiter puis accepta la main tendue

- Bienvenue à bord, gamine !

* * *

- Vous êtes pas d'accord ? demanda Thatch.

- Thatch, c'est _ridicule_ ! lui dit Cassandra. Dis-lui Marco.

Marco cessa son travail sur une carte et se massa les yeux.

- Toi, tu vas avoir besoin de lunettes si tu continues à forcer comme ça, ton fruit ne pourra pas toujours te sauver, lui reprocha Cassandra.

- Eh bien je porterai des lunettes, lui dit Marco en haussant des épaules. Je suis censé donner mon avis sur quoi, yoi ?

- _Moustache Blanche_, ça le fait, non pour notre équipage ?! demanda Thatch.

- C'est bancal. Trouve mieux.

Et Marco retourna à ce qu'il faisait, laissant une Cassandra morte de rire et un Thatch choqué.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as taillé une moustache dans les poils de Stefan semblable à celle d'Oyaji, que l'on doit s'appeler comme ça. Comme emblème, ça peut passer, mais en nom, pas du tout, yoi.

Cassandra frappa dans son poing, prise d'une idée.

- Pourquoi pas _Barbe Blanche_ ? C'est le genre de nom qu'on peut attendre d'un pirate !

Les deux garçons la regardèrent.

- Toi aussi, tu as besoin de lunettes, _il_ a pas de barbe, lui dit Thatch.

- Je sais, merci, Thatch, mais c'est le seul truc _potable_ qui s'en rapproche.

Marco fit tourner pensivement sa plume entre ses doigts, laissant tomber ce qu'il faisait et finit par dire :

- Vendu pour moi, yoi. Et pour l'emblème, on peut toujours garder ton dessin, Thatch.

- De quoi vous parlez, les gosses ? demanda Newgate en revenant.

Les trois autres se regardèrent et Cassandra eut un petit rire.

- C'est un secret ! Je vais embarquer les garçons en balade. Marco semble avoir besoin de lunettes pour la lecture et les cartes, minimum…

- Faîtes pas trop de bêtises, alors. Les garçons, vous faîtes attention à elle, d'accord ?

- Aye, aye, assurèrent les deux garçons.

Marco rangea ses affaires, alors que Thatch réveillait Stefan.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ce pauvre chien, Thatch ? demanda Edward en voyant la moustache qui affublait le chien à présent.

- Elle est cool, hein, la moustache ?! sourit Thatch.

- Pauvre bête… allez, filez les gosses

* * *

Newgate leva un sourcil en voyant ce qui s'étalait sur la poitrine de Marco et le haut du dos de Thatch.

- J'ai essayé de les dissuader… lui dit Cassandra. Ils m'ont fait du chantage affectif…

- Du chantage affectif ? répéta l'adulte.

- Je préfère ne pas en parler…

Suffisait de voir les yeux de chiot que tourna Thatch vers Cassandra, avec sa petite lèvre tremblante, pour comprendre.

- Gurararara ! J'espère que vous êtes certains de ce que vous faites, tous les deux !

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, puis Marco tendit un paquet emballé dans du papier marron à Edward.

- Thatch a fait les dessins, yoi.

Intrigué, Newgate prit le paquet et l'ouvrit, se retrouvant avec dans les mains un long manteau blanc avec des épaulettes, dans le style de la tenue des officiers de la marine, mais avec au dos, une tête de mort mauve avec un sourire féroce et sa moustache en croissant de lune. Y'avait aussi un drapeau noir avec le même motif.

- Est-ce que c'est à votre goût, _Shirohige_-senshô ? demanda Cassandra avec un sourire malicieux.

Pour toute réponse, Newgate mit le manteau sur ses épaules avec un grand sourire.

- Il me faudra ce tatouage, aussi ! Très bon choix, tous les trois !

- Yatta ! hurlèrent les gosses.

Newgate les regarda en souriant.

Il avait son rêve juste sous ses yeux, sous la forme de trois jeunes qui le voyaient comme un père et se comportaient entre eux telle une fratrie…

Son rêve de toujours.


	5. Diamant et Plume de Cendre

**Salut à tous ! Je souhaite déjà une bonne rentrée à ceux qui ont reprit !**

**Je remercie ensuite ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires : Eilonwye (ceux sont encore des gosses, forcément) ; Mana.Y (prend ton temps pour rattraper ton retard) ; Mai96(les titres donnent toujours des indices sur de quoi va traiter le chapitre) ; Chiyukisa ; 6Lisa9 (merci pour les cookies virtuels \o/) ; ChibichibiLuna ; Evanae ; SwallowFeather (à force de devoir supporter les conneries des autres, elle va devenir sadique pour les gardes en place :3) ; Olympe2.**

**Aujourd'hui, donc, nous découvrons deux autres futurs commandants ! Je ferais pas la rencontre de tous, juste de certains, mais sans plus).**

* * *

- _Hors de question_ !

- Ne sois pas têtu, Marco ! rouspéta Thatch.

- J'ai pas besoin d'aide pour ça, et hors de question que j'utilise cette forme, yoi !

- Pourquoi vous vous disputez cette fois, tous les deux ? demanda Shirohige en entrant dans la cuisine où Thatch s'occupait du dîner.

- Marco fait sa tête de mule au sujet de son pouvoir, commenta Cassandra assise à la table, lisant de la documentation scientifique, un verre de thé à la main, sans lever le nez vers les gamins qui se chamaillaient.

- Je m'entraîne très bien tout seul, yoi, s'obstina Marco en ajustant sur son nez ses nouvelles lunettes.

- Tu as une magnifique forme animale, je vois pas pourquoi tu fais autant de cinéma à ce sujet, insista Thatch à grand renfort de mouvements de la spatule qu'il avait à la main.

Marco se contenta de l'incendier du regard. Dès qu'il avait le malheur de prendre sa forme animale complète en public, il avait toujours des ennuis. Il en était venu à _détester_ son akuma no mi. Ce pouvoir qui avait failli le renvoyer en _Enfer._

- Tu es quoi, exactement, Marco ? demanda Cassandra. De ton pouvoir, je n'ai vu que des flammes turquoise et une auto régénération.

- Un zoan mythique, lui dit Shirohige. Tori tori no mi, modèle fushisho.

La femme siffla doucement.

- Tu dois être magnifique sous ta forme animale, pourquoi tu te montres pas plus souvent comme ça ?

- Ore wa _ningen_, réfuta Marco.

Il ramassa ses affaires et sortit de la cuisine.

- Pas faim ce soir, Thatch.

Et il referma la porte derrière lui.

Shirohige soupira.

Ces gosses, sincèrement…

- Thatch-kun ? appela Cassandra avec un petit sourire.

- Hmm ?

- Le repas est en train de cramer.

- AAAH !

* * *

Marco attendait devant chez le coiffeur, s'ennuyant ferme, alors que Cassandra et Thatch étaient dedans. Il passa une main dans ce qu'il lui restait de cheveux. Depuis que ses anciens maîtres lui avaient brûlé le crâne, plus rien ne poussait, outre une touffe ridicule sur le sommet de son crâne.

Il contempla l'idée de se laisser pousser les mèches les plus en arrières, histoire de cacher sa peau nue, puis changea d'avis.

Il regarda la vitrine pour voir où en étaient les deux autres. Thatch avait un sourire de débile pendant qu'on lui lavait les cheveux, et Cassandra lisait un magasine le temps qu'un siège se libère, les cheveux encore trempés.

- Oi ! Thatch, Cassandra ! Je me casse avec Stefan, yoi, lança Marco en glissant la tête dans le salon.

- Ne t'attire pas d'ennuis et ne vexe personne, marmonna la blonde sans lever le nez de ce qu'elle lisait.

- Tu peux m'acheter ce truc qu'on a vu en passant ? demanda Thatch.

- Tu l'achètes avec _ta_ part, pas avec la _mienne_.

Marco s'en alla avec les protestations de Thatch et siffla Stefan. Le chien lui arrivait désormais aux épaules, et il n'avait toujours pas fini de grandir.

- Viens mon beau, on va voir si on trouve quelque chose d'intéressant, yoi.

Le chien aboya et suivit Marco dans les rues. Malgré son attitude nonchalante, il était sur ses gardes. Brusquement, il s'arrêta devant une vitrine et regarda son reflet dedans, intrigué.

Il était loin de l'apparence du garçon chétif et miséreux qui avait réussi à fuir Marie Joa. Il avait poussé, énormément, ce qui en était surprenant. Il s'était musclé. Un peu plus d'un an, presque deux, sur les océans avec Shirohige, son nouveau père, et il s'était métamorphosé. Jusqu'à sa propre posture. Elle était loin la démarche courbée de celui qui ne veut pas d'ennuis. Aujourd'hui, il se tenait droit et fier, paré à se battre à tout moment. Cela lui tira un petit sourire fier.

Il se détourna de son image dans la vitre et s'aventura avec Stefan dans un coin moins recommandé de la ville, à la recherche de Shirohige.

Il arriva dans une ruelle peu empruntée et s'arrêta, voyant un homme lui couper la route avec un petit sourire.

- Tu t'es perdu, mon petit…

Marco le regarda d'un air ennuyé et le contourna, une main dans la fourrure de Stefan. Sauf que de l'autre côté, d'autres personnes lui barrèrent la voie.

Les rires vicieux des gars lui dirent plus que nécessaire. L'un d'eux se jeta sur Marco…

Et se retrouva avec des plumes entre les bras.

Cling ! Cling ! Cling !

- Merci pour l'argent de poche, ossan-tachi… sourit Marco, sur un toit, faisant sauter une bourse dans le creux de sa main.

- REVIENS ICI, GAMIN !

Marco siffla et sauta sur Stefan qui s'en alla en courant à toutes pattes, son cavalier couché sur son dos pour faire le moins de résistance possible au vent.

Ils cherchèrent à semer leurs assaillants, mais quand ils finissaient par y arriver, un autre groupe se mettait à les poursuivre.

Quelqu'un siffla et fit signe à Marco de prendre dans une direction.

Cela pouvait être un piège, mais le petit blond eut l'impression qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Ils prirent la direction indiquée et sautèrent dans un tas de foin qui traînait là.

La bande du moment arriva rapidement et regardèrent partout, avant d'interroger l'allié improvisé du garnement.

- Oi, le monstre, t'as pas vu un gamin avec une tête d'ananas ?

Marco plissa les yeux.

Il n'avait pas de tête d'ananas !

Le plus silencieusement possible, il chargea le flingue que lui avait confié son capitaine, et patienta, prêt à se défendre en cas de besoin.

- Oi ! On te parle !

L'inconnu ignora tout simplement les barjots. Ceux-ci, n'appréciant pas trop de se voir ainsi ignorer, voulurent l'agresser. Marco écarta un peu le foin pour voir son allié se lever, les intimidant de son énorme stature.

Cela fut suffisant pour les faire fuir.

Les deux autres attendirent quelques instants, avant de sortir de leur cachette.

- Rien de cassé ? demanda l'homme de sa voix bourrue, tournant son visage à la peau sombre vers le garçon.

- Rien. Merci de votre aide, j'étais pas certain que Stefan aurait pu continuer à courir encore longtemps, yoi, fit Marco.

- C'est rien.

Stefan alla renifler l'homme avec curiosité et aboya joyeusement.

- C'est un beau chien, et très brave, complimenta l'inconnu.

- Oyaji dit que c'est un chien d'Elbaf. Il vous aime bien, en tout cas, yoi.

Il tendit la main à l'inconnu.

- Marco.

L'homme lui sourit et la serra.

- Jozu. T'es pas du coin, non. Paumé ?

- Un peu. Je cherche un homme très grand avec un bisentô. Il a une moustache comme celle de Stefan, yoi.

- Grand pour toi, ou pour moi ?

- Plus grand que vous.

Jozu eut un reniflement amusé. Il fit un signe de la main, et Marco lui emboîta le pas, rangeant son pistolet. Il ne faisait pas pour autant confiance à l'homme, mais c'était un minimum de politesse.

Le trajet se passa en silence. C'était agréable. Quand il marchait avec Thatch, son frère passait son temps à parler, parler, parler et parler. Cassandra se contentait de commenter les passants ou de se moquer d'eux… voire de les insulter quand elle était prise sur le fait par ses victimes. Cet homme-là ne prononça pas un mot. Ce silence était un miracle tombé du ciel.

Finalement, au bout d'une rue, vers les quais, Jozu pointa une immense silhouette avec de longs cheveux blonds qui se tenait un peu plus loin devant eux.

- C'est lui que tu cherchais ?

- Exact ! Merci encore, yoi. Tenez.

Jozu reçut une bourse pleine dans ses mains, lui faisant lever les sourcils.

- Pour m'avoir aidé.

Et Marco fendit la foule vers son capitaine avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, Stefan gambadant joyeusement à ses côtés.

- Tiens, tu as laissé Thatch et Cassandra à leur sort ? sourit Shirohige en le voyant le rejoindre.

- Je me faisais chier, yoi. Mais j'ai rencontré une personne peu bavarde, mais très intéressante en chemin, Oyaji, lui dit le gamin en haussant les épaules.

- He… je finis ce que je fais et présente-moi à cet individu…

- Mais avec grand plaisir.

* * *

Frey leva le nez de sa bouteille d'alcool pour regarder le lever du jour sur Jaya.

Il avala la dernière gorgée de sa boisson et entendit une jeune femme chantonner légèrement. En se retournant, il vit une magnifique blonde en train de se coiffer à sa fenêtre. Sa tenue de nuit n'était pas assez pour cacher son opulente poitrine. Enhardi par l'alcool, Frey jeta sa bouteille et escalada facilement la façade de l'hôtel, faisant crier de surprise la femme qui se retira de sa fenêtre.

- He là, joli coeur, tu cherches de la compagnie !? sourit Frey.

La femme fronça les sourcils d'un air farouche et jeta sa brosse à la figure de l'homme qui l'esquiva au mieux.

- Mauvaise réponse, chérie ! sourit l'homme.

- MARCO ! appela la femme.

Sans comprendre comment, Frey se retrouva saisi par les épaules et balancé dans la rue. Quand il se redressa, une fois sur le pavé, ce fut pour voir un jeune garçon entre seize et dix-sept ans, fin et musclé, se tenant dans le rebord de la fenêtre de la femme.

- Tout va bien, Cassandra ?

- Merci, Marco, remercia la femme.

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber agilement à terre, se tenant devant Frey, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les sourcils froncés sur ses magnifiques orbes océans, le vent jouant avec le peu de cheveux blonds qu'il avait sur le crâne. Sa chemise ouverte permettait de voir un tatouage turquoise, représentant une croix et un croissant de lune ouvert vers le haut, s'étalant sur sa poitrine musclée.

- Si tôt et déjà dévasté… quelle peine, yoi… fit le blondinet.

Frey se jeta sur lui… et se ramassa le mur derrière le blond.

- Marco ! Marco ! Marco ! encouragea la femme à la fenêtre.

- Tu encourages un gamin de treize ans à se battre contre un adulte ?! Mais t'es tombée sur la tête, ma parole, yoi ! s'offusqua Marco.

Il bloqua de son bras un coup de poing vers sa figure, attrapa le membre et envoya son adversaire à l'eau… où il coula immédiatement, jusqu'à ce que Marco se jette au bord du quai et le rattrape à temps, sans devoir plonger. Difficilement, il tira l'homme hors de l'eau, et le laissa recracher l'eau qu'il avait avalée, sur la terre ferme.

- Sérieusement, un bain de mer, de bon matin, tu n'as aucune pitié, Marco… commenta la blonde.

- La pitié n'est pas un terme bien répandu à Shabaody, yoi. Oi, l'idiot, si tu t'excuses auprès de Cassandra, je te laisse partir sans encombre. Sinon, je te castre, au choix.

L'homme se remit sur pied et commença à se métamorphoser, se couvrant de plumes grises et blanches, étant en accord avec ses cheveux argentés et les deux plumes blanches dans sa tresse. Bientôt, devant Marco se tenait un mélange entre un drôle d'aigle et un homme. Et il fonça sur Marco… qui disparut.

Cassandra regarda l'adolescent qui avait fait apparaître quelques plumes bleues brièvement, pour s'élever dans le ciel, assez haut, avant de partir en chute libre et de se laisser tomber assis sur le dos de l'homme qui se retransforma sur le coup, face contre terre.

- Bien tenté, mais tu as oublié que le ciel avait d'autres prédateurs que les aigles, Ougiwashi-san, yoi.

Marco leva la tête en voyant Newgate arriver, son bisentô à la main, et son manteau blanc sur les épaules.

- Tu te bats déjà, Marco ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? fit Newgate en fronçant les sourcils de surprise.

- Il m'a embêté, Oyaji, expliqua Cassandra de la fenêtre. Comme je savais que Marco faisait des cartes sur le toit, je l'ai appelé à l'aide.

- Tu as abandonné tes précieuses cartes pour voler au secoure d'une demoiselle en détresse ? Je te savais pas aussi chevaleresque, Marco ! Gurararara !

- Très drôle, Oyaji, commenta Marco sans se départir de son expression nonchalante et désintéressée qu'il avait mis au point après des heures à écouter Cassandra parler médecine. Je fais quoi de lui ?

- J'aurai ta tête, sale gamin ! siffla Frey.

- Oh, belle prise, mon fils, tu es tombé _littéralement_ sur Haihane no Frey… ta prime de quatre vingt millions de berrys est vraiment en _dessous_ de la vérité, vu la facilité avec laquelle tu as mis à terre cet homme.

Marco regarda l'homme sous lui, surpris.

- Il est connu ?

- C'est un chasseur de prime.

- Ah. Il n'empêche que je bougerai pas tant qu'il se sera pas excusé auprès de Cassandra.

- Il est pas adorable ce gamin, Oyaji ? Tout le contraire de cet affreux garnement de Thatch-kun !

- Allez, gamin, tu devrais faire ce que Marco te demande, sourit Shirohige.

- Je m'excuse… grogna Frey.

- Eh ben voilà… fit Marco en se relevant.

Et il retourna escalader la façade de l'hôtel, sous le regard perplexe de Cassandra.

- Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas tes pouvoirs ?! s'étonna-t-elle.

- Pas de bon matin, yoi.

Une excuse de plus… Marco usait parfois de plumes ou de serres, mais jamais il ne se transformait plus devant les gens, équipage ou pas.

Newgate éclata de rire et se tourna vers Frey qui s'était relevé.

- Dis-moi, gamin, que dirais-tu d'abandonner la chasse aux primes pour rejoindre la piraterie ? Je suis en train de fonder un équipage. Je ne fais pas de distinction d'âge, de sexe, ou d'origine.

- Pourquoi je vous rejoindrais ? demanda Frey.

- Peut-être pour essayer de te disputer avec un adversaire digne de ce nom la domination du ciel. Qu'est-ce que t'en pense, mon fils ?

Marco était à présent assis en tailleur sur un toit, une planche de bois sur les genoux, traçant une carte. Il leva le nez de ce qu'il faisait, regarda Edward, puis Frey. Un sourire féroce étira les lèvres du blondinet.

- Qu'il repasse dans un siècle, j'ai la jeunesse pour moi, yoi.

- Disputer le ciel avec un oisillon sans aile, je vois pas l'intérêt. Je suis un Aigle Harpie, qui oserait disputer le ciel avec moi ?

- Mauvaise réponse, commenta Cassandra.

Marco posa sur le côté son travail et d'un coup de vent, fut sur Frey, le remettant de nouveau à terre. Cette fois, l'idiot avait des serres autour de la gorge.

Marco était fier. Même s'il n'aimait pas son pouvoir, il était fier de sa force et supporter pas qu'on la remette en question.

- Marco, voyons, calme-toi, lui dit Newgate.

- Malheureusement pour toi, imbécile, je suis d'une toute autre catégorie qu'un Ougiwashi banal...

* * *

**Alors, pour information, Haihane veut dire 'plume de cendre'.**

**Ougiwashi est l'aigle harpie ou harpie féroce, une espèce menacée de la jungle amazonienne, faîtes pour le vol acrobatique. L'oiseau est assez redoutable pour chasser des singes, des serpents, voir des paresseux.**


	6. Leçon d'aéronautique

**Salut à tous, nouveau chapitre !**

**Cette fois, on va pas faire de nouvelle rencontre, on va surtout se concentrer sur les zozios :3**

**Merci encore à Mana.Y pour son travail de relecture (j'ai essayé d'améliorer un peu la scène dont nous avions parlé, et je vais pas tarder à te contacter pour une autre).**

**Puis, je remercie aussi ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires : Amanera ; 6Lisa9 (crêpes *ç*! Je t'adore ! *bisous au nutella*. Non merci pour la poudre d'amande, ce fruit et moi, c'est une longue histoire d'inamitié... Inside Joke) ; Evanae ; SwallowFeather ; ChibichibiLuna ; Mana.Y et Olympe2 (j'adore ta fic, je te l'ai déjà dit, j'espère :3)**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

Trois combats.

Depuis que Frey s'était laissé tenter, il avait participé à trois combats sous la bannière des Shirohige.

Il avait fait connaissance du démon Thatch qui semblait bien parti pour vouloir rendre tout le monde fou, et d'un homme silencieux et imposant du nom de Jozu. Un homme diamant.

Quant à Marco, Frey se disait que le mot 'génie' avait été inventé pour Vegapunk et le gamin. Le garçon apprenait vite et comprenait beaucoup. Il se battait comme s'il était né pour ça, et jamais encore, Frey n'avait eu l'occasion de le voir user de ses ailes ou de son pouvoir, sauf les serres qu'il avait rencontrées une fois. Et même ça, c'était rare.

Parfois, il le voyait disparaître dans un embrasement turquoise, mais rien ne pouvait lui dire quel était le pouvoir du gamin.

- Jamais vu, lui avait dit Jozu quand Frey l'avait interrogé sur les pouvoirs de Marco.

Du côté de Shirohige, alias Edward Newgate, ce fut un petit rire et un regard lointain sur la forme de Marco faisant des pompes sur le pont, un livre devant le nez qu'il lisait en même temps.

Cassandra se contentait de lui rire au nez de façon machiavélique.

Et Thatch...

- Oyaji et moi, on se tue à lui dire que c'est le plus bel oiseau existant, mais il aime pas vraiment son pouvoir. Comme ça, il a l'air de s'en foutre et de faire avec, mais même s'il nous a sauvé la vie, quand on était gosse, il ne l'aime pas pour autant. Alors, il montre peu ce dont il est capable. S'il s'en donnait la peine, il pourrait devenir le Seigneur du Ciel. Néanmoins, je sais qu'il profite toujours de son tour de garde pour voler un peu autour du navire. Si tu arrives à rester debout pour voir ça… ça vaut le détour !

Cela expliquait pourquoi à trois heures du matin, Frey monta sur le pont, et resta caché dans l'obscurité. Marco était suspendu à une voile, faisant des tractions, humant quelque chose pour se tenir compagnie dans le noir de la nuit.

Agilement, Marco se hissa sur le dessus de l'espar et marcha en équilibre vers la vigie.

Rien qu'en le voyant, on ne pouvait pas se douter qu'il entrait tout juste dans l'adolescence.

Marco s'assit sur le rebord de la vigie et sortit un livre qu'il ouvrit.

Pendant longtemps, il ne fit que lire à la lueur d'une bougie. Frey se demanda même si Thatch ne s'était pas foutu de lui, avant que le livre ne soit refermé et la bougie soufflée.

Dans le noir, Frey parvint tout juste à discerner la silhouette de Marco se hisser sur le sommet du mât et rester là-haut, en équilibre.

Puis, il y eut du feu.

Un feu bleu et or s'éleva du sommet du mât, avant de chuter, devenant rapidement un oiseau magnifique aux ailes de flammes.

L'oiseau vola paresseusement autour du navire, avant de venir se percher sur une des rambardes et disparaître pour laisser place à Marco qui conservait dans le creux d'une de ses mains une poignée de plumes turquoise, s'agitant comme du feu.

Décidant de cesser d'espionner, Frey sortit de l'ombre et vint à la rencontre de Marco qui plissa les yeux.

- Voilà donc ce que tu caches gamin… ricana Frey. Un phénix. Un foutu _bébé_ phénix…

- Le _bébé _phénix te botte quotidiennement le cul, Frey-san, et il est ton fuku-senshô, yoi, siffla Marco. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, tu n'es pas de garde avant deux heures.

- Thatch-kun.

- Je vais lui arracher les yeux à ce traître.

Frey vint s'asseoir à côté de Marco.

- Pourquoi tu te caches, gamin ? T'es une magnifique créature ! Merde à la fin, ça fait une dizaine d'années que j'ai mon akuma no mi, et je peux pas prétendre voler aussi bien que toi !

- Je n'ai eu que des emmerdes, à cause de ça …

- Je vois. Marchands d'esclaves ?

- Entre autre…

Marco ramena ses jambes contre lui et ferma les yeux.

- J'ai jamais demandé ce pouvoir, on me l'a enfoncé dans la gorge, yoi. La seule chose de bien que j'ai fait, avec, c'est nous sauver, Thatch et moi, quand on était gosses… enfin, c'est ce qu'il dit, je n'ai aucune mémoire de ce qu'il s'est passé, yoi. Un instant, j'étais forcé d'avaler en entier l'akuma no mi et le suivant… je me réveille dans des ruines, seul avec mon frère. Les rares fois où j'essayais d'user de mon pouvoir, pour l'apprivoiser, on se faisait attaquer, et c'est de justesse si on a réussi à ne pas se faire vendre, yoi.

- Pourquoi tu les emmerdes pas ? Tu es fort, Marco. Je suppose que tu n'avais pas cette force, quand tu te faisais poursuivre pour ton don, mais profites-en, maintenant que tu es bien entouré. C'est une partie de toi à apprivoiser. Une fois fait… c'est un peu comme si tu étais en train de marcher en permanence avec juste un côté de ton corps, et pouf ! Un jour, tu te découvres une seconde jambe et un second bras. T'apitoyer sur le passé ne le changera pas. Tu as ce pouvoir, tu dois faire avec. Dis à ceux qui te l'ont donné d'aller se faire voir, et montre-leur l'erreur qu'ils ont commise en retournant ce pouvoir contre eux. Utilise ça pour aller de l'avant, pas pour rester en arrière.

Marco resta silencieux puis regarda Frey avec son air habituel, bien qu'une lueur de perplexité puisse être perçue dans son regard.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça, yoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte ?

- Si j'ai envie de pouvoir me mesurer à un phénix, il faudrait déjà qu'il ait autant de cartes en main que moi, sinon, ça serait de la triche, ricana Frey.

Un sourire de coin étira les lèvres de Marco alors qu'il se levait.

- Finis donc ma garde, Haihane no Frey…

- Si c'est un ordre du fuku-senshô, Fushisho Marco.

Marco disparut dans les couloirs de leur navire de taille moyenne, fermant son poing pour faire disparaître ses plumes.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, on pouvait entendre Thatch se faire martyriser par Stefan, sous le rire de tout le monde, et le sourire satisfait de Marco.

- Marco ?

- Oui, Oyaji ? demanda innocemment le blondinet.

- Qu'est-ce que Thatch t'a fait pour lui envoyer Stefan sur le dos.

- Je pense qu'il le sait, yoi.

- Gurararararara !

* * *

- Tu sais pas voler, insista Thatch.

Marco baissa son livre, les sourcils levés, perplexe. Il s'appuya un peu plus contre la barre du navire qui le séparait de son ami.

- Je te demande pardon, yoi.

- Tu ne sais pas voler ! T'as des ailes qui ne te servent à rien !

- Mais je t'emmerde !

- Calmez-vous, tout les deux, exigea Shirohige. C'est quoi l'histoire ?

- Marco ne sait pas se servir de ses ailes, annonça Thatch en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Ce qui est faux, je m'en sors très bien.

Shirohige regarda Thatch et une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de l'adulte. Marco pâli. Merde, Oyaji était du côté de Thatch…

- Frey, mon fils… Je serais curieux de voir qui est plus fort, entre le Phénix et l'Aigle Harpie.

Frey le regarda en haussant un sourcil, puis sembla saisir quelque chose. Il se leva de là où il discutait avec Vista, un sabreur de South Blue qui venait de se joindre à l'équipage, et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers Marco. Il accéléra rapidement le pas et se jeta sur le blond qui l'esquiva de justesse.

Marco essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas se faire avoir, mais Frey était implacable. Il lui coupait toutes les issus. Il ne lui en restait qu'une, et il rechignait à la prendre. En plus de ça, Jozu semblait s'être prit au jeu, lui aussi.

Finalement, Marco choisi la dernière solution qu'il avait, et prit le ciel.

Dans un tournoiement de flamme bleuté, il sauta, prit appui sur la massive forme de Jozu et se projeta vers le ciel, devenant le phénix. Il partit se réfugier tout en haut du mât, avant de reprendre forme humaine. Il resta accroupit sur la pointe du mât, en équilibre plus que précaire, défiant quiconque de venir le chercher.

- Frey… t'es un homme mort, yoi, siffla Marco.

- Tout ce que tu veux, oisillon. T'as des ailes, t'es un oiseau, prétendre le contraire ne te fera pas de bien, ricana Frey.

-T'as de magnifique plumes… tu veux bien m'en donner quelques unes pour que je me fasse des bijoux avec ? taquina Cassandra.

- Allez tous vous faire enculer par Davy Jones.

- Langage, Marco, menaça la blonde.

- Gurararara ! se contenta de rire Shirohige.

- Je vous hais tous…

- Tu as oublié un détail, _bébé_ phénix… t'es pas le seul à bord à avoir des ailes, ricana Frey.

L'instant d'après, l'homme n'était plus que plume grise et blanche et se projetait vers Marco. La bagarre reprit à cet instant.

Un coup de patte, et le jeune phénix fut envoyer à la rencontre du pont. Marco reprit sa forme humaine sous l'impact et se releva immédiatement. Frey le narguait depuis la vigie.

C'était la meilleure solution pour que le gamin accepte ce qu'il était. Il était fier de sa puissance, mais si on parvenait à le remettre à sa place, et lui montrer qu'il avait des faiblesses, alors, il lutterait pour les surmonter.

Plus d'une fois, Marco mordit la poussière dans ses tentatives pour affronter Frey dans le ciel.

Certes, à terre, même si l'homme gris était sous forme hybride, il ne pouvait pas rivaliser contre Marco, dans le ciel, là où le gamin ne savait rien faire d'autre que voler, c'était l'Aigle Harpie qui menait la dance.

Shirohige regarda le combat, et esquissa un sourire en voyant l'air féroce et le début de sourire qui commençait à naître sur le visage de son jeune fils, qui continuait de lutter malgré la fatigue et les blessures.

- Il va y arriver, assura Shirohige à Thatch.

- Je le sais… après tout, c'est la troisième fois qu'il cesse d'essayer d'escalader le mat pour atteindre Frey, et qu'il utilise ses ailes, sourit Thatch.

Son frère irait mieux, à présent.


	7. Danger de l'alcool

**Bonsoir à tous ! Nouveau chapitre de la série Pre-One Piece.**

**Je publie ce que je peux tant que j'ai pas encore reprit la Fac, puisque je ne sais pas encore comment ça sera là-bas.**

**Enfin, merci à Mana.Y (notamment pour sa petite idée au sujet du devenir des autres esclaves après la fuite de Marco et Thatch) ; ChibichibiLuna ; SwallowFeather (y'en aura un, pas de souci !) ; 6Lisa9 (merci pour les muffins, mais attention avec le chocolat. Trop de chocolat tue le chocolat) ; Evanae ( *rejoint les rang des pompom girls* ; J'avais totalement zappé ce Frey , honte à moi O:) et Amanera!**

**Donc, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !**

* * *

Marco lutta contre son sourire satisfait de voir Frey et Vista totalement hors d'état, avachi sur leur table. Cela le désignait comme le grand vainqueur de leur concours de boisson.

L'un des avantages de ses plumes de feu, c'était qu'il pouvait brûler l'alcool avant qu'il ne lui fasse du mal. Bon, les vapeurs dégageaient en contrecoups affectaient rapidement les personnes aux alentours, comme s'ils avaient bu autant que lui… mais ça restait drôle.

Le gamin se laissa aller en arrière, hissant les pieds sur la table, sirotant une dernière bière, regardant les clients du bar.

- Vous avez fini de faire les idiots ? demanda Cassandra en revenant s'asseoir à table avec Shirohige.

- Thatch n'est pas descendu ? s'étonna Shirohige.

- Iie. Il est en train d'expérimenté dans la cuisine, yoi, répondit Marco en suivant des yeux une fille à peine plus âgé que lui qui servait des clients.

Quand elle passa près de leur table, Marco huma discrètement l'air. Son odeur avait quelque chose de familier…

- Tu vois quelque chose qui te plaît ? sourit Shirohige d'un air entendu.

Marco le regarda, surpris, avant de rougir et de bafouiller comme quoi c'était pas du tout ça, faisant rire les deux adultes encore sobre.

- Ooooh… Le petit Marco a le coup de foudre ! C'est qu'il commence à devenir un homme ! minauda moqueusement Cassandra.

Marco la foudroya du regard et se leva de table en avalant d'une traite le reste de sa choppe.

- Je vais prendre l'air.

- Reste sur tes gardes, conseilla Shirohige.

- Toujours, Oyaji, yoi.

Marco reposa sa choppe, recula sa chaise et s'en alla.

Le Phénix avait fait juste un petit tour au navire, pour proposer à Jozu, d'astreinte, de le relever, et s'assurer que la cuisine était encore en un seul morceau.

L'homme diamant avait dit qu'il voulait finir un livre, faisant que Marco revint vers le bar. Quand il arrive à quelques pas de l'établissement, ses sens lui firent part d'une étrange agitation. Depuis quelques mois, il percevait quelque chose d'étrange, parfois comme des aura, ou parfois comme d'étrange son ou alors une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflant des trucs très utile.

Suivant ce mystérieux sens, Marco tourna à gauche dans une ruelle et arriva derrière le bar. Un groupe de quatre hommes, tous biens bourrés, étaient en train d'embêter la fille qui n'avait cessé de l'intégrer. Vu la façon dont l'un d'eux remonta la jupe de l'adolescente qui se débattit, ils avaient l'intention de passer du bon temps avec elle.

Marco agit rapidement. Il prit de la vitesse et se jeta sur l'un des agresseurs, le renversant. Utilisant la chute, il envoya un coup de pied dans la tête d'un autre, avant de sauter à terre, devant la demoiselle.

Clic ! Clic !

En un instant, il avait deux pistolets chargeaient dans les mains, brandis sur les hommes devant lui.

- Cassez-vous.

Il en fallu pas plus pour qu'ils perdent leur courage et s'en aille.

Marco baissa ses armes et se tourna vers la demoiselle qu'il avait protégée de sa carrure.

Elle s'était laissé glisser à terre, sanglotant silencieusement, essayant tant bien que mal de maintenir en place sa chemise déchirer.

- Merci… sanglota-t-elle.

Marco haussa les épaules.

Elle fille s'essuya les yeux et offrit un pauvre sourire au Phénix.

- C'est… c'est la deuxième fois que tu me sauves la vie… je suis condamnée à être endetté jusqu'au cou avec toi…

- Comment je peux vous avoir sauvé la vie, auparavant, si je viens de vous rencontrer, nee-san, yoi ? demanda Marco, perplexe.

La fille resta un instant surprise, puis se releva difficilement, remerciant doucement Marco quand il l'aida.

Elle serra sa chemise contre elle et lui dit :

- Tu es chanceux d'avoir oublié… je t'envie, mais je ne t'en veux pas. Bonne soirée.

Et elle s'éloigna.

Marco fronça les sourcils en voyant ce que la chemise luttait à cacher, maintenant qu'elle était déchirée.

La marque des Tenryuubito.

- Matte ! appela Marco.

La fille se retourna et ouvrit des yeux ronds quand le Phénix retira son propre tee-shirt et le lui lança.

- Fais trop froid pour qu'une fille se balade avec une chemise dans cet état, yoi.

Il détacha sa veste qu'il avait autour de sa taille et s'en alla tout en l'enfilant.

Il retourna dans le bar et refit sa route vers Shirohige et Cassandra. Vista et Frey avaient reprit connaissance et interprété des chants de leur voix d'ivrogne :

_Fifteen men on a dead man's chest !  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum !  
Drink and the devil had done for the rest !  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum.  
The mate was fixed by the bosun's pike,  
The bosun brained with a marlinspike,  
And cookey's throat was marked belike,  
It had been gripped by fingers ten;  
And there they lay, all good dead men !  
Like break o'day in a boozing ken.  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum !_

- Où est ton tee-shirt ? s'enquit Cassandra.

Marco haussa les épaules en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

- Marco, il c'est passé quelque chose ? demanda Shirohige.

- Juste croisé une vieille connaissance, yoi. Une personne avec la même aura que Thatch et moi, répondit le Phénix.

La jeune serveuse recommença son service, le tee-shirt de Marco sur le dos, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas regarder dans la direction de la table des pirates.

Le capitaine la remarqua, puis regarda son fils perdu dans ses pensées.

- Comment ça se fait ? demanda Shirohige doucement.

- D'après Thatch, dans notre fuite, je me suis débarrassé des clefs dans la cellule… murmura Marco.

Cassandra fronça les sourcils, essayant de saisir quelque chose, mais Frey (montait sur la table pour chanter) renversa de son pied la boisson de la blonde sur la mini-jupe de l'infirmière.

- J'espère que tu as fait ton testament, Frey, grogna la blonde.

Frey arrêta de faire l'idiot et la regarda, perplexe.

Avec un rugissement, Cassandra se leva d'un bond et l'homme prit la fuite en se protégeant sa tête, poursuivit par une démone blonde.

* * *

Cassandra jeta un regard venimeux à Namur, Frey et au pauvre Thatch, tous trois avec la tête de quelqu'un qui a abusé de la boisson.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je dois être incluse dans vos conneries !? Et quelle idée de faire boire un gosse de douze ans !?

- Marco y arrive bien… grogna Namur en se massant les tempes.

- Son zoan brûle la majorité de l'alcool avant que ça l'affecte ! Vous devriez avoir honte ! Regardez où on en est ! On est beau, oui, dans cette cellule de dégrisement !

Un petit rire lui fit tourner la tête.

Un jeune homme en kimono rose pâle et rouge, le corps recouvert d'une étrange poudre blanche, fumant un kiseru, regardait dans leur direction.

- Laissez tomber, Oujou-san. Dans leur état, ils ne pourront pas avoir de pensée cohérente pour un petit moment.

Cassandra eut un grognement et attrapa Thatch par la peau du cou pour l'embarquer avec elle jusqu'au banc où l'inconnu en kimono était assis pour s'installer avec le gosse.

- Je suis pas assez dingue pour laisser ce gamin avec des adultes ravagés…

- Bienvenu à Shabaody, la mangrove de tous les vices, lui dit l'inconnu avec un pauvre sourire. Gardez le gamin à l'œil, ça serait con qu'il se fasse attraper… la prostitution infantile marche assez bien par-là. Et s'il manque de chance, il se pourrait qu'il finisse comme esclave.

Le mot esclave fit raidir Thatch, comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup de fouet. Cassandra le regarda avec peine et le brun en kimono sembla deviner quelque chose, et changea de sujet.

- Désolé, je me suis pas présenté. Izou.

- Cassandra. Le gamin, c'est Thatch, un chibi-cuistot de premier ordre. Les idiots là-bas, ce sont Namur et Frey.

- Oh… ? Frey comme Haihane no Frey, l'ancien chasseur de prime ? Celui dont la rumeur raconte qu'il se serait reconverti dans la piraterie ?

- Tout juste.

- Eeeeh, faîtes en sorte que les marines ne s'en rendent pas compte, ça pourrait devenir problématique.

- Et ils l'auront cherché, yoi.

Le trio leva la tête pour regarder le mur dans leur dos. Dans la petite fenêtre qui laissait déverser la lumière du jour dans la cellule, Marco se tenait, les jambes pendant de chaque côté d'un barreau.

- Eh bien, Marco, tu fais quoi par ici ? s'étonna Cassandra.

- Je cherchais Thatch pour le tuer. Un œuf dans mon hamac n'est pas le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire qui soit.

- Haaan ! T'as eu un bébé ! fit Thatch avec un grand sourire.

- Estime-toi heureux que ce soit moi, et pas Frey à qui tu aies fait la blague. J'ai plus de patience avec toi qu'il n'en aura jamais, yoi. J'ai envie de savoir _pourquoi_ tu pues l'alcool ?

- Demande plutôt pourquoi on est tous ici, soupira Cassandra en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Marco leva un sourcil.

- Bagarre ! sourit Thatch comme si y'avait de quoi être fier.

- C'était une belle bagarre de saoulards, rit doucement Izou avant de tirer sur son kiseru. Je pense que mon _protecteur _doit savoir que j'ai atteint depuis longtemps la limite de ma patience.

Marco observa l'homme. Il lui donnait seize ans, voire dix-sept, pas plus. Son apparence androgyne était assez déroutante.

- Kagema (1) ? devina Marco.

Izou le regarda. Pas de jugement dans la voix. Rien. Une simple constatation. C'était nouveau !

- Plus pour longtemps, après la bagarre d'hier soir. Si tu t'inquiètes pour ton jeune ami, je te rassure, c'était un bar _normal_. Mon _protecteur _m'y avait conduit pour que je m'y trouve un client. Un gars de la tribu des long bras. Je hais ces types, tous des brutes et des porcs sans raffinement. Je suis néanmoins surpris que tu saches ce que je suis et surtout, ce que ça implique.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai que quatorze ans que je sais pas deux trois choses, yoi. Et il reste encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre. Tu sais te battre ?

- J'ai appris de mon mieux. Pourquoi ?

- Je pense pas que mes idiots de frères m'aideront pour détruire cette base. Je _hais_ Shabaody, donc, je pense bien le faire comprendre, yoi. D'autant plus que quand je survivais ici, ces foutus chiens bleus ne m'ont jamais aidé quand j'avais besoin d'aide.

Izou hocha la tête. Il vida son kiseru et le rangea.

- Marco, comment tu savais qu'on était ici ? demanda Cassandra.

- Haki.

Tout le monde regarda Izou, se demandant de quoi il parlait.

- C'est assez courant les gens ayant cette technique, dans le Shin Sekai. Les meilleurs samouraïs de mon pays d'origine l'ont. Je l'ai appris seul, et je suis certainement pas aussi doué que ce gamin.

- Le nom du gamin est Marco, yoi. Et je suis sûr que si t'as aucun souci à devenir pirate, notre capitaine pourrait t'accueillir à bras ouvert. Oyaji passe son temps à dire qu'il y a toujours de la place pour plus de monde à bord, yoi.

Izou leva un sourcil finement épilé.

Avant d'avoir pu dire quoique ce soit, il se retrouva avec une épée plantée entre ses deux jambes, n'attendant que lui.

- Tu sais danser ? demanda Cassandra en tirant trois scalpels de chacun de ses bas.

Marco siffla, et les saoulards le regardèrent.

- On se tire. On lève l'ancre et je rapporterai votre comportement à Oyaji, yoi !

Les pirates grognèrent et se levèrent sortant des armes discrètes de leurs vêtements.

* * *

Une femme reçut le journal quelques jours plus tard, dans le Shin Sekai, et resta sans voix en voyant le garçon à la Une, sur les ruines de ce qui avait été une base de la Marine à Shabaody. Dans une main, il avait un katana avec une lame sanglante, de l'autre un pistolet encore fumant. Il se tenait droit et fier, sa chemise ouverte criant au monde à qui il était loyal.

_Le Phénix frappe encore._

Le Phénix… un beau surnom pour ce garçon.

Pour _son_ garçon.

Il avait déjà fait apparition dans quelques articles, auparavant, une fois, avec une épée dans les entrailles qui ne semblait pas le gêner plus que ça.

- Lilith !

Une petite fille blonde assise à la table en train de faire ses devoirs leva la tête pour regarder sa mère. Celle-ci ouvrit le journal, et en tira une prime.

Marco, cent millions de berrys.

Elle posa la prime sur la table et la fille la prit immédiatement, toute excitée, des larmes de joie dans les yeux.

Camille ne pouvait que la comprendre.

Son bébé était là, vivant et fier. Peu importe la vie qu'il aurait, elle resterait fier de lui. Elle savait qu'on ne pouvait pas toujours choisir et au vu de la façon dont il se tenait, il était content de la vie qu'il menait. Et c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

* * *

(1) **Jeune prostitué mâle durant la période Edo.**


	8. Des pirates ça ?

**Bonsoir ! Y'a un moment que j'ai pas publié pour cette fic, donc voici un autre petit chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Merci à Elaelle ; Elfyliane (je ne fais pas l'arriver de tout les commandants, donc, entre la dernière addition et Izou, les autre commandants sont arrivés) ; SwallowFeather ; Mana.Y ; 6Lisa9 ; Olympe2 et ChibichibiLuna !**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

_- Je vais te tuer, gamin_, grogna Frey.

- Amène-toi pour voir ! lui dit Marco.

Le reste de l'équipage regarda les deux oiseaux se chamailler.

- J'ai jamais vu un adolescent aussi… soupira Vista.

- Mes condoléances ! sourit Haruta.

Les deux oiseaux se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre dans un tourbillon de plume, de serres et de poings. Ils entraînèrent même leur combat dans le ciel, se toisant du regard avant de se rejeter sur l'autre, leurs ergots acérés et leur bec en avant. Là où Frey avait l'avantage de l'expérience, Marco compensait par son apprentissage rapide et ses plumes de feu qui embrassait les choses qu'il le veuille ou non, depuis quelques temps.

Raison de l'origine de la dispute, d'ailleurs, puisque la couche de Frey en avait fait les frais.

- MARCO !

Tout le monde se tourna vers le capitaine du navire qui foudroya son jeune bras droit du regard quand celui-ci de posa à sur le pont avec Frey.

Ils reprirent forme humaine et Marco se mit dans une position montrant qu'il avait bien envie de bouder.

- Si tu n'es pas capable de te calmer, je vais te demander de porter du kairouseki en permanence ! Cela commence à bien faire que tu crames tout ce qui te fasse chier ! Sois un peu plus mature, par Davy Jones !

Marco détourna la tête, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Shirohige lui jeta un petit paquet de tissu que le jeune homme rattrapa. En l'ouvrant, il se retrouva avec un petit anneau de kairouseki dans le creux de la main.

- Mets ça, et ne me force pas à m'énerver contre toi, Marco.

Sans protester, le jeune homme passa l'anneau à son majeur et s'en alla vers l'intérieur de leur nouveau navire, un peu plus palot que d'habitude.

Le _Moby Dick_. Un chef-d'œuvre d'espace et de puissance en bois d'Adam.

- Il est où le gamin trop mature ? se lamenta Izou en se massant le nez.

- En pleine crise d'adolescence. Il grandit, faut pas lui en vouloir, lui répondit Jozu.

Le reniflement amusé des treize autres personnes sur le pont lui répondit. C'est à cet instant que Cassandra arriva, dans sa magnifique tenue d'infirmière qui avait de quoi attiré l'oeil intéressé de plus d'un.

- Thatch vient de me dire que le dîner est servi. J'ai envie de savoir pourquoi Marco boude ?

- Il vient d'échapper à la possibilité que je le ligote au mât avec du kairouseki, lui répondit Frey.

Le regard de Cassandra voulait dire qu'elle doutait de la capacité de l'homme à y arriver.

- Il aurait eu mon aide, avoua Speed. Même toi, quand tu as tes règles, t'es pas aussi invivable !

- Je me souviens plus de ta dernière visite médicale, Speedy-kun… tu passeras après le dîner, ne ?! sourit machiavéliquement la blonde.

Les hommes frissonnèrent, sous le rire de Shirohige.

Il regarda ses hommes suivre la blonde vers l'intérieur du navire, un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Il avait une magnifique famille.

* * *

Fossa et Izou restèrent perplexes en voyant la scène des plus bizarres devant eux.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? demanda Fossa.

- On joue au poker, leur répondit Thatch en plaquant ses cartes contre sa poitrine, regardant avec suspicion les deux autres.

- Je vois ça, mais pourquoi les deux piafs locaux ont leurs cartes dans leurs serres, et pas dans leurs mains, comme des gens normaux. Et tu devais pas porter du kairouseki jusqu'à nouvel ordre, Marco ? fit Izou.

- Thatch voulait jouer au poker, et vu que j'étais calme aujourd'hui, Oyaji m'a dit que je pouvais m'en passer, yoi, marmonna Marco en tournant une page du livre qu'il lisait.

- Et comme le _bébé_ Phénix tenait absolument à finir son livre avant la prochaine île, je lui ai appris à jouer au poker avec ses serres, sourit Frey, fier de lui.

Vu le tas de cartes assez inutilisables en tas près de la table… la leçon n'avait pas été des plus faciles.

- C'est une idée ridicule, commenta Fossa.

- Iie, contra Marco en tournant une nouvelle page de son livre, avant de prendre entre ses serres quelques pièces pour les mettre au centre de la table improvisée. C'est un parfait entraînement pour améliorer la dextérité dans l'usage de mes serres, yoi. Ce sont les mains de ma forme animale, un outil essentiel.

- Vous savez pas ce que c'est, pour pouvoir comprendre, leur dit Frey en jetant ses cartes face cachée sur la table. J'me couche, les gosses, j'sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose me dit que le bébé Phénix a son roi de trèfle.

- Humph ! J'te prends quand tu veux, Marco ! défia Thatch.

- Mauvaise idée, Thatch, parce que Papy ci-présent avait raison.

Et il étala une Quinte Flush Royal en trèfle, faisant rager Thatch.

- Oi, ne m'appelle pas Papy, j'y peux rien si j'ai les cheveux poivre et sel à la base ! s'indigna Frey.

- La plume blanche ne va pas avec ton style. Tu devrais songer à une tenue comme celle des habitants de Foodvalten, au lieu de cette combinaison grise qui te tient au corps, si tu veux pas que ta longue tresse et cette plume fassent tâche, lui dit Izou.

- Je t'ai pas sonné, l'apprenti geisha.

- Je vous laisse vous disputer sur le sujet le plus ridicule qui soit… des pirates qui parlent mode… on aura tout vu… soupira Fossa.

- Hey ! Faut bien qu'on ait l'air badass ! pointa Thatch.

- La seule chose de badass chez toi, Thatch, c'est la cicatrice que Marco t'a faite le mois dernier quand tu as essayé de lui arracher la queue. Ta pompadour, c'est au sommet du ridicule, contrat Izou.

- Retire ça immédiatement !

Les trois autres se consultèrent du regard et hochèrent la tête. Marco ferma son livre, empocha ses gains, et fila ventre à terre avec ses deux autres frères, laissant le gamin de quinze ans et le jeune androgyne de vingt-quatre ans se disputer sur leur sens respectif de fashion.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? leur demanda Haruta, en les voyant fuir ainsi.

- Tu veux pas savoir, lui répondit Fossa.

* * *

Frey détourna son attention du journal pour voir Marco passer au-dessus de leur tête et plongeait comme un idiot vers le sol, pour reprendre forme humaine avec tellement d'élan et de vitesse qu'il dû faire une roulade avant de se relever et de s'arrêter. Avec un soupir, Frey se leva et alla le voir, les poings sur les hanches, résolu à apprendre à ce poussin comment atterrir _correctement_.

- Oi, le bébé Phénix, tu t'y prends mal pour l'atterrissage !

- En quoi, demanda le Phénix en se tournant vers l'homme qu'il était venu à voir comme un grand-frère.

- Tu vas te casser quelque chose à plonger comme ça à tout bout de champ, lui dit Frey. Si encore, c'était en plein combat, je comprendrais, puisque c'est une méthode rapide, mais seulement si tu décolles de nouveau dans l'instant, parce que le plus simple, sinon, serait de reprendre forme humain et laissé la pesanteur faire son boulot. Quand tu n'as pas à te presser, contentes-toi de laisser le vent gonfler tes ailes et planer. Tu orientes légèrement tes ailes pour descendre vers le sol, et tu pourras atterrir sans danger.

Marco s'assit sur un tonneau sur le pont, là où il avait fait son atterrissage qui avait dérangé Frey et se mit à réfléchir.

- Et je fais comment durant une tempête, yoi ? demanda Marco. Le vent est mon pire ennemi dans ces conditions.

- Essaye de ne pas voler par mauvais temps. Si tu dois vraiment le faire, laisse travailler la pesanteur. Brise un peu ta chute en te transformant de temps à autre dans la descente, histoire de t'assurer que tu tomberas pas à l'eau, mais évite de voler durant une tempête. Même si tu te régénèreras instantanément, tu perdras quelques précieuses secondes et te fatiguera pour rien. T'es encore, jeune, Marco, et pas encore assez d'expérimenter avec tes ailes pour dominer totalement le ciel. Muscle-les, et tu limiteras les accidents. La fatigue est ton pire ennemi, là-haut, Marco. Si tu te fatigues trop, tes ailes ne te porteront plus et où que tu sois, ce sera la chute, chose que toi et moi ne voulons pas voir arriver.

- J'ai comprit, assura Marco.

- Tu voles beaucoup en ce moment…

Marco s'agita, mal à l'aise.

Frey se prit un tonneau et le mit à côté de celui de Marco pour s'asseoir dessus et attendre que le gosse s'explique.

- Je… je suis pas bien… j'ai une partie de moi qui… me pousse vers les femmes à bord, yoi. Alors, je prend la fuite dans le ciel.

- Ton phénix ?

Marco hocha la tête. Frey prit le visage de Marco dans une de ses mains et l'examina attentivement et sembla comprendre quelque chose avant de le relâcher.

- Je suis malade ? s'inquiéta le jeune.

- Iie. C'est normal. Tu commences à devenir un homme, et ton phénix avec. Tu dois être en train d'expérimenter la saison des amours de ton espèce. Chaque espèce à sa période, et avec le climat instable de la Grand Line, elle varie d'une année sur l'autre. J'ai ma propre période, et elle ne commencera que dans deux mois. C'est normal que durant cet instant, tu ais un peu de mal à te maîtriser.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Marco en ramenant ses jambes contre lui.

- L'instinct de survie de l'animal est plus puissant que celui de l'humain. Alors, il va lutter pour prendre les commandes. Les animaux cherchent à faire perdurer leur espèce, et on croise pas des phénix tout les jours. Il est donc normal que tu ressentes l'animal en toi te pousser vers une fille, parce qu'il espère qu'il parviendra à perpétuer la continuité de sa race. C'est la vie, Marco, rien de bien méchant.

- Voilà une conversation bien passionnante que j'ai réussi à louper, commenta Thatch en les rejoignant. Je dois tuer qui ?

- Pour ? demandèrent les deux oiseaux.

- On vous appel pour passer à table depuis une demi-heure. La prochaine fois, je vous laisse crever de faim.

- Si le maître des cuisines le dit, j'ai peur, ricana Frey. Si t'as d'autres questions, n'hésite pas,on partage la même cabine de toute façon.

Et il sauta de son tonneau pour aller rejoindre le réfectoire.

- De quoi vous parliez ? demanda Thatch quand Marco se laissa glisser de son propre tonneau.

- Du cycle naturelle de la vie aviaire, Thatch.

- Gné… ?

- Laisse tomber, yoi.

* * *

- Tu devrais changer de style… commenta Izou.

- T'as déjà essayé, Izou, mais je garderais ma pompadour encore longtemps, commenta Thatch en déposant un plat à table.

- Je parlais pas à toi, mais à la tête d'ananas.

Une veine palpita sur le front de Marco.

- _Je ne suis pas une tête d'ananas_, yoi. Et je ne cherche pas à avoir un style particulier. Tant que c'est confortable et décent, ça me va.

Izou parut choquer.

- Tu comptes rhabiller tout le monde ? demanda Rakuyô sous le rire de Shirohige.

- Je pari avec qui veut que je mettrais un jour un kimono sur le dos de Marco, assura Izou.

- Je te pari deux cent milles berrys que ce jour-là, Marco essaiera de t'arracher la tête _avant_ que tu ne lui enfiles le kimono ! annonça Frey en sautant sur l'occasion.

- Je serais tenté de me ranger du côté de Frey sur ce coup-là, marmonna Speed.

- Moi aussi, marmonna Namur.

- Moi, je me mets du côté d'Izou, juste parce que je veux voir mon frérot en kimono ! ricana Thatch.

- Traître, lui dit Marco en lui lançant un regard blessé.

- A ton service !

- Je vous remercie en tout cas de parier sur mon dos, tout le monde, yoi…

- Au plaisir, mon frère ! lui dut Jiru en levant sa choppe au jeune blond.

- Gurarararararara !

- C'est pas drôle, Oyaji !

- Bien au contraire, bien au contraire !

* * *

Le hurlement perçant de Thatch réveilla tout le monde de leurs merveilleux rêves.

Plus d'une tête embrumée par le sommeil passèrent la tête dans la cabine de l'adolescent pour le voir blottit dans sa couverture, tremblant, recroquevillait sur lui-même dans un coin de la cabine.

- Encore un cauchemar… pointa Jozu, ennuyé.

- Et Marco est à terre… grogna Frey en se grattant le crâne.

- Laissez passer !

Cassandra, un tee-shirt informe sur le dos, sans doute piquer à l'un des hommes de l'équipage, se fraya un chemin dans la foule des pirates, un verre de lait chaud en main. Quand elle arriva, elle prit l'expression la plus douce qu'elle pouvait, et avança lentement, très lentement, vers Thatch qui se faisait de plus en plus petit, la tête réfugié dans ses bras.

- Je serais bon… obéissant… pitié… me faîte pas d'mal… sanglota-t-il.

Cassandra s'accroupit à une certaine distance de Thatch et posa la tasse de lait chaude entre eux.

- Pour toi.

- Y'a du poison, c'est ça… souffla Thatch. Vous voulez vous débarrassez de moi…

- Du tout. Tout va bien, Thatch, tu es en sécurité, personne ne te veut de mal, ici. Nous sommes une famille…

Thatch regarda Cassandra d'un air effrayer, puis la tasse, essayant de juguler ses sanglots. Lentement, avec méfiance, il fini par approcher une main de la tasse, comme si il avait peur qu'elle le morde. Il hésita un instant, à deux doigts de la hanse, puis s'empara de la tasse d'un geste vif, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'échappe. Il la ramena contre lui, la renifla avec méfiance, puis trempa ses lèvres dedans. Ne décelant rien de suspect, il but le liquide chaud et apaisant.

Cassandra lui sourit.

- Tu vois, tu n'as rien à craindre… tu me laisses m'approcher ?

Thatch la regarda avec méfiance, mais fini par hocher la tête. Sans faire de geste brusque, Cassandra vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même, mais elle l'attira contre lui, lui caressant les cheveux.

- C'est fini, Thatch. Nee-chan est là. Tout va bien.

- Beau travail, Cassandra, fit doucement Shirohige.

Ses hommes furent quasi surpris. Malgré sa carrure, le géant pouvait se déplacer si discrètement que ça en était effrayant.

Les yeux de capitaines étaient emplis de haine et de tristesse. Ça lui faisait mal de voir ses fils poursuivis par de tels démons. Chacun avait son histoire, ici, et beaucoup se réveillait encore en hurlant à cause de leur passé.

Mais ce qui faisait le plus mal, dans le cas de Thatch, mais aussi celui de Marco, c'était le fait que le mal leur eut été fait quand ils étaient enfants.

Comment le monde pouvait-il fermer les yeux sur des démons capables de brisés et traumatisés des enfants à ce point ?


	9. Mésaventures du Phénix

**Salut !**

**Alors, aujourd'hui, je vous propose un chapitre centrer principalement sur Marco et ses petites mésaventures. La prochaine fois... eh bien, je pense m'attaquer à Frey. Je vous remercie en tout cas de la patience dont vous faîtes preuves entre chaque chapitre et je vous dit à la prochaine.**

**Merci aussi à tout ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires sur le dernier chapitre !**

* * *

Marco recula lentement, très lentement, essayant de ne pas paniquer, puis il prit la fuite, aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permirent.

Il n'avait pas le droit d'user de ce pouvoir !

Il avait beau savoir qu'il n'était plus à Marie Joa, qu'il n'y avait plus de maître capable de quasiment le tuer à chaque fois qu'il lâchait ce pouvoir par erreur, mais c'était ancré en lui. Les coups avaient enregistré dans sa chair cette règle qui faisait qu'il était en train de fuir comme jamais.

Il déglutit, refusant de se retourner.

Il devait retourner au navire et faire comme si tout allait bien. Ça serait difficile de cacher ce qu'il s'était passé à ses frères, mais aucun ne ferait sans doute le lien, sauf Thatch, puisqu'il était au courant, pour en avoir été témoin plus d'une fois.

* * *

Shirohige caressa son menton pensivement, regardant avec quelques-uns de ses fils, des bandits qu'ils avaient trouvés dans l'exploration de cette jungle du Shin Sekai.

Rien de bien surprenant, d'en trouver, si ce n'est qu'ils étaient inconscients, comme s'ils avaient perdu connaissance après avoir vu un fantôme.

- Ce sont les symptômes du Haoshoku, Oyaji, remarqua Namur en examinant l'un d'eux.

- Un autre gars avec ce Haki, ici ? s'étonna Speed.

- Pourquoi pas ?

Shirohige remarqua que Thatch essayait de s'éclipser discrètement. Curieux, il le laissa faire et jeta un œil à Frey qui avait lui aussi surpris la manœuvre du petit cuistot. Un simple regard et Frey se faufila dans la jungle pour surveiller de loin le gamin, histoire qu'il ne fasse aucune connerie.

Le gamin en question retourna au navire et interrogea un nouveau venu :

- Ohé, Marshall, t'as pas vu la tête d'ananas volante, par hasard ?

- Marco-san ? Dans le navire, je crois, Thatch-san.

- Arigatou.

Thatch fila dans le navire, ne réalisant pas que Frey le suivait.

- Où tu vas ? siffla Cassandra en surprenant la filature.

- Thatch agit bizarrement, je vais voir ce qu'il en est. Ordre d'Oyaji.

Fronçant les sourcils, Cassandra passa devant l'homme et arriva au dernier étage du navire au moment où Thatch entrait dans la remise où s'était caché Marco.

Les deux adultes appuyèrent l'oreille à la porte pour entendre ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce.

Thatch, quant à lui, regarda son frère roulé en boule sur lui-même.

- Cela faisait longtemps que je t'avais pas vu perdre le contrôle… commenta le plus jeune en se hissant sur une caisse.

- Ils les ont trouvés ? souffla Marco.

- Oui. Ecoute, on est plus là-bas, tu pourrais te lâcher… t'as plus rien à craindre !

- Ce pouvoir a failli me tuer plus de fois que mon zoan a manqué de me renvoyer en enfer ! Et tu veux que je débarque, comme ça, en disant 'salut, j'ai oublié de vous préciser que quand je panique, les gens s'évanouissent autour de moi de temps à autres ! ' T'es tombé sur la tête, Thatch, c'est pas faisable, yoi.

- C'est pas dramatique, même Oyaji a le Haoshoku !

- Il peut se le permettre, pas moi. J'ai rien pour faire un seigneur, rien pour mériter ce don, yoi. J'aurai dû être un simple commerçant, si j'avais pas fini là-bas ! On m'a fait tomber dessus quelque chose de trop lourd pour moi, yoi. Un pouvoir trop dangereux. Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'utiliser. Quitte à mourir, s'il le faut.

- T'es con, parfois Marco.

- Merci, j'essaye.

Ayant entendu ce qu'ils devaient entendre, les deux adultes retournèrent sur le pont du navire. Là, dans un coin, ils restèrent silencieux un instant.

- Tu vas lui dire, à Oyaji ? demanda finalement Frey à Cassandra.

- Lui dire quoi ? demanda la blonde.

- Ce qu'on vient d'apprendre.

- On vient d'apprendre quelque chose ?

Le message était clair et fit presque sourire Frey.

- Marco a été effrayé la première fois qu'Oyaji a usé du Haoshoku, se remémora Cassandra. Je crois qu'au fond, il sait que c'est un pouvoir puissant, et cette puissance l'effraie.

- C'est normal qu'il soit un peu froussard, c'est qu'un bébé phénix, ricana Frey.

- Il cessera d'être un bébé quand, pour toi, hein, vieillard ?

- Un jour, peut-être…. J'avais un soupçon au sujet de ce pouvoir depuis un petit moment, déjà.

- Comment ?

- Je suis un zoan, on sent ce genre de chose, mais on ne comprend pas forcément ce que c'est.

* * *

Marco s'éveilla au matin dans une chambre d'hôtel… seul.

Encore une fois.

En grognant, il ouvrit les yeux et se tira du lit. Se frottant le crâne, il chercha sa montre sur sa table de chevet et la regarda d'un œil épuisé. Sept heures.

Avec un soupir, il se leva et marcha vers la salle de bain.

Un coup d'œil au reflet dans son miroir lui dit qu'il aurait sans doute besoin de se raser une fois de retour dans sa cabine, mais il avait autre chose à faire dans l'immédiat, notamment tirer Thatch de son propre lit.

Il s'étira en entrant dans la douche, tirant au passage la chasse des toilettes, puisque la protection qu'il avait usée la veille, avait apparemment décidé de s'éterniser dans la cuvette.

L'eau était tiède mais chauffa rapidement.

Six ans déjà. Six ans qu'il avait mis les pieds dans la piraterie. Avec du recul, il avait l'impression que le temps était passé beaucoup plus rapidement. L'équipage s'agrandissait si vite, avec des hommes et femmes de tous les horizons, ayant tous attiré l'attention de leur capitaine et père. Ils avaient une famille, un chez eux.

Ce que le monde ne leur avait pas offert, Shirohige le leur avait donné.

Leur famille était si grande à présent que leur Oyaji songeait à investir dans un second navire. Déjà, il les avait répartis en flottes, avec chacune une spécialité et des petites missions. Maintenant que Marco avait presque dix-huit ans, il pourrait se permettre de s'éloigner du navire pendant quelques temps pour en faire quelques-unes, et ainsi, renforcer la réputation de leur équipage dans le Shin Sekai.

Il quitta la douche et s'embrasa brièvement pour se sécher, avant de s'habiller. Il laissa quelques pièces dans un coussin, pour la femme de ménage, et quitta l'hôtel. Dehors, dans la rue, il ferma un instant les yeux, se concentrant sur son Haki pour retrouver Thatch. Une fois cela fait, il avança dans la rue et entra dans un autre hôtel. Il alla droit vers le réceptionniste.

- Un ado avec une pompadour est venu passer la nuit ici. Où est-il, yoi ?

- Je suis pas assez fou pour vendre un commandant des Shirohige ! s'indigna le réceptionniste.

- Mais assez con pour ne pas reconnaître un autre commandant, qui plus est, le bras droit, yoi.

Il détacha quelques boutons de sa chemise et l'écarta, assez pour qu'on puisse voir son tatouage.

- Où. Est. Thatch ?

On lui donna le double de la clef.

- Je vous la ramènerai, yoi.

Marco se saisit de la clef et grimpa rapidement les escaliers. Il trouva la chambre et appuya son oreille à la porte. Tout était calme.

Le Phénix déverrouilla celle-ci et se glissa dans la chambre. Il fut confronté à une pile de membres humains. Cela restait un mystère comment Thatch, incapable de se concentrer trop longtemps sur autre chose n'étant pas le combat ou la cuisine, pouvait être capable de se retrouver avec deux femmes dans son lit… qui avaient dû avoir une bonne nuit, si on en jugeait les sourires niais.

Marco poussa un léger sifflement et Thatch se réveilla en sursaut, son instinct lui disant que s'il voulait profiter encore de quelques plaisirs de la vie, il avait tout intérêt à ouvrir les yeux.

- Debout. Tu as moins de cinq minutes pour sortir de ce lit et avoir un pantalon sur toi, ou on te laisse sur l'île, yoi.

Et Marco referma la porte.

Ils n'abandonneraient peut-être pas Thatch, mais il lui foutrait un bon pied au cul si jamais il devait les retarder dans leur lever d'ancre.

Quatre minutes trente plus tard, Thatch sortit, finissant de fermer sa chemise, les cheveux encore mouillés de sa rapide douche.

- On a le temps pour un petit déjeuner ? s'enquit le plus jeune.

Marco secoua la tête à la négative et prit la clef que lui tendit son frère. Ils descendirent rapidement les escaliers et jetèrent au réceptionniste les clefs, avant de s'en aller.

Une fois dehors, Marco fronça les sourcils en regardant le ciel noircit par les nuages.

- On va pas lever l'ancre, finalement ? devina son frère.

- On va voir ça avec Oyaji, c'est pas moi le capitaine. Par hasard, tu connais le nom des filles avec qui tu as passé la nuit ?

Le silence de Thatch voulait tout dire.

Pourquoi est-ce que Marco n'était pas surpris ?

Les deux jeunes se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leur navire, jusqu'à ce que Marco s'arrête, et attrape quelque chose qui essayait de trouver la localisation de sa bourse. En le ramenant à ses yeux, il leva un sourcil. Une main.

Une main.

Seule.

Pas de bras.

- _Une main_ ? s'étonna Thatch. Fais voir, mec !

Marco lui tendit la main et Thatch la regarda sous toutes les coutures, comme un gosse qui trouve un nouveau jouet.

- Dément, je vais faire une blague à Vista avec ça ! sourit Thatch.

Il se prit un coup sur le crâne et Marco récupéra la main.

- Je regrette, mais c'est moi que la main a essayé de voler, yoi. Donc, elle me revient.

La main en question s'agita et essaya de prendre la fuite, mais la poigne de Marco était plus forte. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au navire et montèrent à bord, à l'instant où quelques gouttes de pluie commencèrent à leur tomber dessus.

- Ah, vous voilà ! fit Shirohige en voyant ses fils arriver.

- Navrés du retard, Oyaji, s'excusèrent les jeunes.

- Aucun souci. Le mot des navigateurs dit qu'une belle tempête se prépare. Aidez tout le monde à sécuriser les objets sur le pont.

- J'ai trouvé un truc intéressant qui a essayé de me faire les poches, pointa Marco.

Et il leva la main qui semblait prise d'un tic nerveux.

- C'est tout simplement gore, lui pointa Namur.

Izou tendit une main, et Marco lui fila sa trouvaille. Avec un sourire de coin, l'androgyne chatouilla la paume de la main solitaire qui s'agita nerveusement, essayant d'échapper à la torture.

- C'est particulièrement intéressant… sourit-il en rendant la trouvaille à son proprio.

- Stefan, viens mon chien !

Stefan se leva de sa niche, dépassant aisément le mètre quatre-vingt au garrot, et vint voir Marco, curieux.

- Nouveau jouet pour toi. Amuse-toi bien, yoi.

Et Stefan courut à la poursuite de la main que lança Marco.

* * *

Rayleigh se massa le nez quand Buggy vint se plaindre qu'une _grande asperge blonde à tête d'ananas_ lui avait_ volé sa main_. Juste à côté, Shanks était _mort de rire_.

- Allons à la recherche de cette main. Il est parti où cet homme, Buggy ?

Le clown moussaillon foudroya Shanks du regard et pointa une direction de sa dernière main.

- J'peux venir, Ray-san ? demanda Shanks.

Rayleigh hésita, puis lui fit signe de venir.

- Roger, je vais chercher la main de Buggy ! annonça Rayleigh.

- D'accord ! Bon, Crocus, où est-ce qu'on en était ? cria le capitaine.

Luttant contre le vent, les trois hommes remontèrent la rue et traversèrent la petite île, pour arriver en vue de l'autre port. Buggy chercha un signe de sa main, et finit par se diriger vers un immense navire blanc.

Rayleigh grogna en voyant le drapeau qui flottait rageusement dans le vent. De toutes les conneries qui pouvaient arriver, voilà que Buggy les menait droit aux Shirohige Kaizoku, un équipage avec une réputation du tonnerre…

- EXCUSEZ-MOI ! appela Rayleigh.

Un homme se pencha par-dessus la rambarde et les regarda.

- Est-ce que votre capitaine est à bord, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec lui, pour m'excuser d'une possible connerie d'un de mes moussaillons !

- Hey ! protesta Buggy.

- Iie, mais le fuku-senshô est là, si vous voulez, ossan ! répondit l'homme.

- Merci bien.

L'homme se tourna vers le navire et cria :

- Maaaaaaaaaarcooooo ! Ramène tes fesses, on te demande !

Quelques instants plus tard, un jeune homme débarqua, et Rayleigh leva les sourcils de surprise. Il devait avoir dix-sept ans, tout au plus. Pas l'âge d'être le second aux commandes ! Moussaillon, plus plausible, voire un jeunot sans nom, mais pas fuku-senshô.

- Ore wa Ichibantai Taisho et fuku-senshô des Shirohige. Qui me demande, yoi ?

- USO ! s'exclama Shanks.

- Ray-san, c'est lui qui m'a volé ma main ! s'indigna Buggy.

Les deux Shirohige eurent un regard amusé.

- Va chercher le jouet de Stefan, Speed, s'il te plaît. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Speed s'en alla et Marco sauta à terre.

- Tu es vraiment le second, gamin ? s'étonna Rayleigh.

- Vous n'êtes pas sous mes ordres, donc je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut vous déranger, vieil homme, sourit Marco avec provocation.

Marco se sentait mal à l'aise. Il avait néanmoins appris que sur les océans, il ne fallait montrer aucun signe de faiblesse. Il sentait le pouvoir de l'homme en face de lui, et celui, encore latent, du rouquin à ses côtés.

Et il ça lui faisait limite se hérissait les plumes.

Rayleigh éclata de rire et secoua la tête.

- Désolé…

- J'ai l'habitude, yoi. Vous connaissez mon nom, mais j'ignore le vôtre… quoique je crois avoir croisé votre prime dans le journal… Vous êtes le Mei-Ô, non ?

- Silver Rayleigh, exact. Eux, ce sont nos moussaillons, Shanks pour le rouquin et Buggy pour le clown.

- Donc, vous êtes ici pour quoi ?

- Buggy a _perdu_ sa main… vous ne l'auriez pas, par hasard ?

- S'il est celui qui a essayé de me faire les poches y'a deux heures, alors oui, c'est bien probable que ce soit moi qui possède sa main, yoi.

- Excuse-toi, Buggy, demanda Rayleigh.

- Il m'a pris ma main ! protesta Buggy.

- Mais tu as essayé de le voler. Si tu ne t'excuses pas, tu peux dire adieu à ta main.

- Ils l'ont maltraitée et même essayé de la manger !

- C'est le nouveau jouet de Stefan, notre chien, explicita Marco en haussant les épaules.

Ce fut trop pour Shanks et il se laissa tomber sur le cul, mort de rire. Rayleigh eut une petite toux, essayant de masquer son amusement, alors que Buggy continuait de geindre.

- Excuse-toi, Buggy, répéta Rayleigh.

De mauvaise grâce, Buggy s'excusa auprès de Marco qui resta très amusé par cela. Il leva sa main et rattrapa au vol la main de Buggy qu'on lui lança, avant de la tendre, couverte de bave, de poils de chien et de traces de crocs, à son proprio.

- Reprends ta main, gamin. La prochaine fois, je serai pas aussi généreux, yoi.

- _QUOI_ ! T'as pas quinze ans et tu me traites de gamin ! s'indigna Buggy. J'en ai dix-sept, espèce de tête d'ananas !

- J'en ai dix-sept, quasi dix-huit, yoi. Le plus jeune ici, c'est Thatch, notre quatrième commandant, avec seize ans et il te dépasse largement… quoique la pompadour doit y être pour quelque chose. Le fait est que j'ai pas encore vu de prime à ton nom, _gros_ _pif_, alors, peu importe que tu aies mon âge ou pas, t'es un _gamin_, yoi. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, j'aimerais aller manger, avant d'être désigné comme la victime d'une expérimentation du maître coq. Bonne journée à vous.

Et avec souplesse, il se hissa sur le navire, ignorant les invectives de Buggy sur le fait qu'il avait pas le droit de l'appeler gros pif et autre. Une fois dans le navire, Marco se permit de frissonner.

- Tu l'as senti aussi ? devina Frey.

- Pourquoi on le sent si bien, et pas les autres ? s'enquit Marco.

- L'instinct animal, c'est tout. Va pas chercher trop loin la réponse.

* * *

Rayleigh fit signe à ses moussaillons de le suivre et luttant contre le vent, ils revinrent vers l'_Oro Jackson_. Le Mei-Ô eut un petit sourire, caressant sa barbiche. Les Shirohige étaient des pirates assez mystérieux, s'il en jugeait par l'identité du bras droit.

Les revoir sur les mers ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Ce serait même une idée intéressante. _Très_ intéressante.

* * *

Marco garda le silence, appuyé contre les barreaux. Thatch et Haruta ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire nerveusement.

- On rentre, et je m'arrangerai avec Oyaji pour que vous récureriez les chiottes du _Moby Dick_, siffla Izou qui faisait les cents pas dans la cage où ils étaient enfermés.

Il devait marcher la tête basse pour ne pas se cogner.

- Tu ferais pas ça ! s'exclama Haruta, avec Thatch faisant son regard de chiot pour acheter leur frère.

- Avec une brosse à dents, siffla Marco.

- Hein ? dit très intelligemment Thatch.

- Vous devrez récurer les chiottes avec une brosse à dents, yoi. Je suis le fuku-senshô, donc, j'ai le droit de vous punir !

- Traître !

- Thatch, rappelle-moi à cause de _qui_ on est dans cette foutue cage, parce que messieurs voulaient qu'on parte à la recherche d'un trésor sur cette Île Céleste ? Qui nous a fait tomber _bêtement_ dans le piège de ces autochtones qui veulent nous transformer en ragoût ?

- Je veux pas devenir un ragoût ! J'aime pas ça ! gémit Haruta.

- Ils sont en train de rajouter des petits oignons dans le pot, tu crois qu'ils s'en occupent, du fait que tu veuilles pas finir en ragoût ? montra Izou en pointant du doigt l'immense chaudron où ils seraient cuits.

Avec un soupir, Marco se mit debout et s'approcha d'un des barreaux. Du métal. On leur avait peut-être pris leurs armes, mais il lui restait un atout.

- Izou, tu as plus de force que ces idiots, tu pourras me tirer ? demanda Marco.

- Pas de souci, assura l'okama.

Il attrapa Marco par la taille, le soutenant pour l'aider à accrocher ses serres autours de deux barreaux.

- Vas-y !

Izou tira et rapidement, contraints par les ergots, les barreaux suivirent le mouvement, arrachés.

Le bruit attira l'attention de leurs hôtes.

- Courez ! rugit Izou.

Tout le monde déguerpit par l'ouverture et fila dans la jungle, esquivant lianes et lances, plus quelques pièges. Quelqu'un finit par attraper Marco par un pan de sa chemise.

En réflexe, le phénix se transforma, devenant un immense oiseau de flammes qui poussa un cri menaçant en dominant depuis l'air l'indigène qui avait cru l'attraper.

Le plus surprenant, ce fut la réaction du dit indigène. Il poussa un cri et se mit à genoux, baragouinant dans sa langue. D'autres l'imitèrent en voyant Marco, mettant effectivement fin à la poursuite.

- Je savais que tu pouvais être impressionnant quand tu fais ça, mais là, c'est un _peu trop_, rit nerveusement Izou.

Marco était le premier perplexe. Il le fut encore plus quand, en reprenant forme humaine, on vint déposer à ses pieds bijoux, étoffes précieuses et autres objets valant très gros.

- Putain, Marco, tu nous avais caché que tu étais un Dieu ! se moqua Haruta.

- Ils l'ont cassé, ça y est ! hurla Thatch tout aussi hilare.

- Izou… ramène-les au navire… et trouve les brosses à dents les plus petites qui soient pour récurer les chiottes, yoi.

- Oh, mais avec plaisir, fuku-senshô-san !

Il saisit par une oreille chacun des deux fauteurs de trouble et les embarqua, laissant Marco seul se demandant comment il allait gérer ça.


End file.
